When We Cared
by Austin Tyler
Summary: Austin changed Ally when he left 3 years ago. Now the new Ally's back and better than ever, ready to show him what he left behind.
1. Prologue

Hola Guys This is me first story so hope ya'll enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally..Yet**

* * *

><p>Austin and I were best friends until junior year. Then our love story began.<p>

_ I still remember it like it was yesterday;_

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting on the piano bench in the practice room at Sonic Boom crying my eyes out with no hope to stop. <em>

_ "Ally! Ally Dawson where in the name of Apollo are you! I need you really bad Ally Cat," Austin said the last sentence so softly I thought my mind was just teasing me with my greatest desire. He knew I was on a "date" with Dallas, but what he didn't know was that Dallas only "asked me out" to see if I would write a song for his new girlfriend. I couldn't even tell Austin since he already didn't like Dallas. And knowing that , Austin would think that was reason enough to kill him. _

_ "There you are... wait what's wrong? Why are you crying Ally Cat?" That made me cry even harder knowing that all the pet-names he called me didn't mean anything. I moved to the couch so I wouldn't be so close to him. Knowing that I was completely in love him and he just saw me as a friend was totally killing me. Lets face it. He just ain't into me like that. I felt weight shift on the couch and knew that he came and sat down on the other end. _

_ "Don't cry Ally-Loo. Pretty girls shouldn't cry. What happened? I can fix it no matter what it is. I pinky promise I can," He said giving me yet another nickname. I couldn't help it. I needed him. I moved over to his side of the couch and curled up to his side. I felt him stiffen and then relaxed and put his arms around me. I smiled through my tears at this. I didn't want this moment to end but of course Austin just had to get all nosy and find out what was bothering me. _

_ "Ok Allyson what the hell is wrong? You know I can't stand seeing you cry. Is it Trish? Or Dez? I hate to ask but is it Dallas? Ill kill him if I have to just please stop crying, Baby Girl, " Austin said shifting me so that I was straddling his waist. I would have tried to turn away from him if it wasn't for his iron hard grip on my petite waist. _

_ "Austin he didn't want to go out with me. He wanted me to write a song for his new girlfriend. I just feel so used like everyone only wants something from me. I remember when I used to like him so much. Now I just can't stand him," I told him drying my tears. I was done crying over Dallas. Never again will I cry over a stupid guy. (I even stuck to that for a while too.) _

_ "Used to?" _

_ "What?" _

_ "You said you used to like him. What happened you were like totally in love with him last week," Austin said pointing out what hoped he wouldn't realize. _

_ "Yea well I haven't liked him since the middle of last year. I liked someone else. I was just using him as a distraction really," I said with a grimace. It was mostly the truth. I did like another guy. It was just that the other guy was him. I just didn't want him thinking I was another obsessed fangirl. I was in love with my best friend, Austin Moon. I didn't think he really liked me, though. He probably just saw me as songwriter Ally, too. _

_ "Well why were you crying so much when you found out what his real intentions were?" He asked with a look that questioned my sanity. _

_ "I told you. I felt used. Like no body wanted the real Ally. They just wanted the songwriter Ally. And Damn it that's not all that I am!" I said practically screaming the last part at him. _

_ "Okay, I'm sorry! In the name of Apollo don't yell at me! Anyway who is he Ally?" Austin said. He looked like he really didn't want to know and that he was in pain talking about me liking someone. _

_ Oh Holy Hades! What in the name of Artemis am I supposed to do? I can't tell him the truth, but I can't lie to him either. I just wish that I can go back to the time before I met Austin Moon. _

_ "Well Austin to tell you the truth it's ..." _

_ "Wait Ally I have to tell you something!" Austin said interrupting me, ruining any chance I had to tell him how I felt about him. "Look Ally Bear I'm just gonna come out and say it: I love you. And not just as a friend. I know you like this other guy a whole bunch but I just had to get this off my chest. Okay go ahead and tell me who the guy is," _

_ "It's you Stupid!" We heard Trish yell from the doorway. How long has she been standing there, I wondered to myself. But she was gone before I could ask her. _

_ "Really Ally? Or is Trish just saying that to make me feel better?" Austin asked with an expectant smile. _

_ "Really, Austin. I've liked you for a while I just didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to laugh in my face," I said not meeting his eyes. _

_ "I would never laugh at you, but that makes my next question a breeze. Ally will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a dazzling smile. _

_ "I can't believe you just asked that question," his face fell drastically. I became instantly worried he would take me seriously. I said the next part quick as a whip so he didn't think i was being serious. "That's the stupidest question I've ever heard you ask. After everything that was just said I would think it would be obvious, but since it is you we are talking about. Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I said smirking slyly. I still remember that smile he wore at the greatest moment in my life and at that point his life as well._

I felt myself slip back into the present. A present without Austin. He left when his career took off later that year.

Me, Trish, and Dez traveled with him during the summer but we didn't get the luxury of home schooling while on tour. The pressure became way to much for him to handle and he like completely lost it. Well he at least changed. And not for the better. I hated how it changed him. One day we heard him talking to his manager. He said that Trish was a loud mouth, know it all and Dez was immature. He called me a stuck up priss, but when I begun to pack he noticed and apologized. I should have just ignored it, but I was blinded by love.

I hated being in the spotlight after that. After seeing what it did to him. But that's what got me over my stage fright. Him not being there to cheer me on. I began to crave the cheering so I got over it so that I could be cheered on by hundreds of people.

That school year was when the big change happened. The texts, calls, emails, Facebook pokes, youtube updates, blog updates and even Farmville requests stopped completely. (He was totally in love with Farmville at the time.) We didn't get invited to spend the summer with him. I waited by the phone for weeks after that just waiting for the phone call that said: "Ally-Doll please forgive me." It never came.

After that was when I changed. I was no longer sweet, innocent, naive Ally. I became hard-as-a-rock, ice-cold, I-get-what-I-want-at-all-times, never-let-anything-bring-her-down Ally. I changed after Austin left. Austin changed everything.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed. Ill update asap not sure how soon that will be though.**


	2. LA Baby

**Hey guys! Im back hope yall like the chapter. **

** Disclaimer: Still dont own Austin & Ally... for now**

I loved writing songs even after all this time, but now I can sing them on stage. I was so glad when I got over my stage fright after my transformation. I am currently working on getting a record deal. That is why Trish and I were taking a road trip to stay with Dez in L.A.I tried Nashville, but since my music wasn't solely country they didn't sign me. I did a little bit of all types of music. We hoped we wouldn't have to go to L.A. since that was where Austin was. Unforchantly my money fund was depleting rapidly. I had to make it in the music Industry or I would be stuck at Sonic Boom the rest of my life.

Trish was always by my side though. Always the same old Trish. But now she was my manager. Along with her award winning fashion line. And she sells Mary-Kay products on the side.

Dez on the other hand was never the same after Austin left. He still is a camera man though. He shoots all my music videos. He has done more than just my music videos though. He has done T.v. shows, movies, and even a couple of famous people's videos. I heard he got back in touch with Austin after he moved to L.A. I wasn't worried about that though. Even if we saw Austin he would still be the same jerk he was 3 years ago. A jerk I wouldn't forgive.

I guess you could say I was a little bitter about it. Well a lot bitter would be more accurate. I was just really hurt for a while. Now I'm just pissed about how he treated us. They say if you love something let it go. Well in my opinion that is the most retarded saying ever invented. If you love something, you should be greedy with it not let it go.

"You ready to go, Bullwinkle? We gots lots of ground to cover in two days!" Trish yelled from the car. She wasn't kidding. We were in Miami and we had to drive all the way to L.A. Looks like we aren't gonna be stopping for awhile.

"Yea lets hit the road, Rocky. I want to get there before my grandkids' grandkids' graduate. Did you tell Dez when we would be there?" I asked knowing Trish would forget something.

"Yea and I double checked that list you gave me and we are set to go!" She answered with an exasperated sigh.

"All righty lets make like a banana and spilt! L.A. Beware Ally and Trish are headed your way!" I said blowing my dad one last good-bye kiss.

Who knows? This could be the last time I ever see him as Ally "No Body" Dawson. Next time I might be Ally "Name In Lights" Dawson. He was really gonna miss me. I could tell by the way his gave me a half smile. He officially lost everyone that has been close to his heart. And it was all my fault.

"I know what your thinking Bonnie, but it ain't your fault. You had to grow up sooner or later and face it. Your twenty. It should have happened sooner," Trish said putting the car in drive and laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You're right, Clyde. I need to go make something of myself. Now lets go before I change my mind," I said playing along to her outlandish nicknames. The nicknames ment a lot to me they just weren't as special as Austin's nicknames.

I remembered one time when I asked him about them.

"Austin?" I asked my boyfriend of three weeks."Yes Ally-Love?" He asked with a killer smile that almost made me forget what I was gonna ask him. Almost. I looked down at my purple dress.

"Why do you have so many nicknames for me?"

"I think the proper question wouldn't be why but it would be how many do I have up my sleeve. And the answer to that would be: as many as it takes," He said with a strange look.

"What are you talking about? And how many as what takes?" I asked with a loom of sheer confusion.

"As many as it takes to make you fall in love with me. Cuz the truth is that I am completely in love with you, Alls," He said with the same look. I understood what the look was though. It was a look of love and it was all mine.

"Austin I love you, too. I'm glad I finally got to say it," And that was when he kissed me. Our first kiss. It was everything I thought it would be and even more. There was a bunch of chessey cliques I could have used to describe it. I didn't want to ruin the moment. I will use two though. My foot popped and there were fireworks. I ain't gonna say anything else about it though, since Trish was snapping her fingers in my face.

"Ally! What has got you so starry eyed?" Trish asked with an sideways glance.

"Nothing Trish. I'm just thinking about all the cute guys that we will see in L.A. I mean aren't you thinking that?" Her smirk was all needed to see to answer my drive was gonna take 1 day and 15 hours give or take a few hours. This was gonna be an interesting drive.

* Time skip*

"We made in one piece. I have to say I am pleasantly surprised at you Trish. You actually came through!" I said giving Trish a gleeful smile. It was the exact time we told Dez we would be there. I was glad to be out of that stupid car though. We had no time to catch up. I had to shower and get to my first interview with a record label.

"Hi Dez! Bye Dez!" I said scurrying past him into his apartment. (Without being invited in I might add.) I heard Trish say something along the lines of " She has an interview today that she can't be late for." I didn't care what she told him as long as I got my shower before the interview.

Looking in the mirror after my shower I realized something. That something was simple. I was truly happy for the first time in a long time. I looked like the old Ally well until my blue highlights popped out. I didn't have the dark make upon as per usual, though it would go on momentarily. I stepped out of the bathroom in my dark wash skinny jeans, purple tank top, leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up with knee high black high heel boots. Trish really helped me with my style after everything happened. Her helping was painful though. Every time I picked something that she thought was bad, she slapped me. She said it was tough love. I would rather my love me gentle not tough, thank you kindly.

"Trish we gotta go! We can't be late for this!" I screamed to my best friend. She walked out of her room and looked me over. Satisfied she gave a nod and began walking to the halfway there I began to feel the nerves kicking in. I knew I could do this. I've rehearsed my songs a hundred times so I could do this. I was gonna sing He Could Be The One.**(I dont feel like typing up the song so if you want to know the words look up the song)** It was one of my best songs. One I wrote for Austin. He never got to hear it though. Oh well his lose.

"Ok Ally Dawson you're up next. Go to Studio 2 and knock 'em dead," the secretary Ellie said to me.I trudged down the hallway and stopped in front of Studio 2. I opened the door and was uber shocked to see who was sitting in a chair ready to judge me.

Austin Moon looked at me with a look of utter shock and disbelief.

**I want to thank all the awsome viewers I had on chapter one. It really made my day every one that I read. :)**


	3. Didn't You Know How Much I loved You

**Hey Ya'll Sorry for the long wait. I hated not being able to update. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally in this life , maybe the next one though.**

For the love of Aphrodite I just can't win can I? I knew I had a shot until I saw Austin sitting there. I knew Austin still saw me as the same stage-frightened good-two shoes, Ally that I was 3 years ago. I began to worry what he would say. He could ruin my chance to get a record deal. Before he could open his mouth though, he lost his chance to tell them to kick me out.

"All righty Mrs. Dawson, what will you be singing for us today?" The owner of Spice Records, Randy, said with a comforting smile. He didn't look that old and he wasn't that bad looking either.

"I will be singing an original song called Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You," **(It's Kellie Pickler's song it just sorta fit with Ally right now.)** I took a deep breath and began singing.

_I remember the way you made love to me _

_Like I was all you would ever need_

_Did you change your mind_

_Well I didn't change mine_

_Now here I am trying to make sense of it all_

_We were best friends now we don't even talk_

_You broke my heart_

_Ripped my world apart_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, Baby_

_I gave you everything, every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you_, _baby_

_Baby tell me_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_I still feel you in this bed_

_Left me all alone_

_You couldn't be more gone_

_From falling apart to fighting mad_

_From wanting you back_ _to not giving a damn_

_I've felt it all_

_I've been to the wall _

_Didn't you know how much I loved you _

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, Baby_

_I gave you everything, every part of me _

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you _

_One day Justice will come and find you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, Baby_

_Baby, tell me_

_And I'll be there in your memory to remind you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, Baby_

_I gave you everything, every part of me _

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, Baby_

_Baby, tell me_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby_

_I gave you everything_, _every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, Baby_

_Baby, tell me _

_I gave you everything, every part of me _

I finished with a smile since I could tell that Austin realized the song was for him. He knew I wrote it for him as soon as the first sentence left my lips. The look of utter surprise as he saw the new Ally was written clearly on his face. I wasn't his little Ally-Bear anymore. I was the new and improved version.

"That was great Ally! We only have one question for you," I nodded my head telling him to continue on. "Do you write all of the songs you sing?"

"Of course I do! I don't believe in using other people's work and passing it off as your own," I said sending a pointed look to Austin remembering when he began using my songs and passing them off as his own. He was clearly remembering them as well since he looked down sheepishly.

"Well that brings me to my last question: How soon can you start?" Randy said with a kid-like grin. I broke out in a smile as well and started crying like a big goob.

"Wait a minute weren't we all supposed to agree on this?" The Giant Jerk said himself.

"All right all in favor of Ally becoming our new singer raise your hand," Randy said with a smirk. I was amazed with all the hands that went up. My heart sunk a little bit when I saw that Austin's hand stayed on the desk.

"Well that answered that question. You are now officially our newest singer. Welcome to Spice Records!" Randy said happily.

"OH MY ZEUS! Thank you so much, Randy! I can't believe this really happen! I finally made it. Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! When can I start? Can I start tomorrow?" I could barely contain my excitement. After 3 years I finally got my record deal and even Austin couldn't ruin this moment for me.

"Well as long as you have some songs ready we will see you tomorrow!" Randy said with a real smile.

I grinned and began to gather my things, as everyone began to leave the studio.

King Jerk stopped me though. "Can we talk for a second Ally?" I just wanted him to leave me alone. He already ruined my life once. Must he do it again? I wanted us to be like Sarah Mishelle Gellar and Freddie Prinze Jr. or Stefan and Elena. The perfect couple that everyone agrees is the perfect couple. We could never be that now since he became King Jerk. The old Ally would have been smiley and acted like she didn't mind talking. The new Ally had other plans though.

"No I have things to see, people to do. Opps switch that around. I can't waste my time talking to you, anyway, when I could be doing important people. I mean doing important things, " I wasn't really a slut, but most people thought I was so I thought "Hey why not keep up the facade and let them believe I'm the biggest ho this side of the Mississppi,"

"Look it won't kill you to spend 5 minutes not hoing around to talk to me," I had to interuppt him with those words.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are to judge me like that when you don't know a damn thing about what happened when you left!"

"Well I'm surprised you don't know why I left, Momma Mia. It didn't seem like you cared at the point in time," He shot back at me with so much venom in his voice a snake could barely beat him on the posion level.

"Whatever Jackass, I'll not talk to you later," I just ignored him and walked out but, as I did I heard his last words. "I really hope your happy Ally because you really crushed me," I really didn't know how to react so I thought I would just ignore him and walked out to my new 2012 Camro. It was a gift from my daddy before I left.

I drove back to Dez's house about ready to burst with the news. Trish would be so excited to hear it. Dez would be excited to know that I was going to be getting my own place. My Dad was going to be really sad when he found out that I wasn't coming home. I already knew how Austin felt about the matter. I just wish I knew what made him feel that way.

We had a great relationship before his tour. I had a bad feeling that his manager had something to do with it. He never did like me. He probably wanted me to drop dead. He said I was a distraction to Austin's career. Austin should have known that he meant too much to me for me to do anything that bad. I NEEDED TO KNOW WHAT I DID!

"WHAT HAPPENED? Did you get the job?" Trish and Dez asked at the same time.

"Well of course I did. I wouldn't be Ally Dawson if I didn't get the job. I think we should celebrate the old fashioned way. When we were in high school and innocent," I said talking a mile a minute.

"Ally I hate too brake it to you but you're still innocent. Just because you walked in on Dez peeing doesn't mean you ain't a virgin. I have never met someone who was more of a virgin than you. Even the Virgin Mary was less of a virgin than you are," Trish said being a complete smartass. Clearly knowing I had never been deflowered.

"That's a lot more than you can say, Trish," I said smiling at my best friend.

Little did we know that the one person that didn't know that I was a Virgin found out and began to rethink everything that had happened 3 years ago.

**I wanted to tell all my loyal readers that if ya'll have any ideas that ya'll would like in the story PM me and I'll see what I can do. Hope Ya'll with bear with me til the end of the story since I have it all planned out. **

** *Cue dark lights, scary music and evil laugh***


	4. Because Of You

**Hey guys so here is chapter four. I hope ya'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally but I will as soon as Hades gets cental air conditioning**

We agreed to watch Star Trek and bring out our inner nerd. I loved Caption Kirk. He was so cute in it. Almost as cute as Austin. Almost.

It was still so strange seeing him after all these years of not even saying his name. I hated to admit it but I really missed him. Only Trish knew the truth about that though. I didn't want to tell anybody else. They would probably never let me live it down after all the times I curse his very ascendance.

During the movie Dez thought it was a good idea to tell me that I should confront him about it, which earned him a slap in the head from Trish. Then she kindly looked at me and said and I quote "You even think about that I stuff you on a patato sack with a big rock and throw your ass in the ocean." That is why I refuse to piss off Trish.  
>Movie night was very well needed. We hadn't had one since before Austin left. It just wasn't the same. Instead of our usual 2 bowls of butter popcorn for Trish and Dez and a bowl of cheese and caramel for me and Austin I had a bowl of just cheese popcorn.<p>

After the movie was over (And I was done drooling over Captain Kirk) I walked into my bed room and took out my book, which I still didn't let anyone read. I hadn't written in it since the Austin Fiasco. I opened up to my last entry and read aloud.

"Dearest Diary,

Today is going to be the last day I shed a tear over Austin Moon. I am going to become a new Ally Dawson. Even if it kills me. Which it might if I'm not careful. I wanted him to see what he did to me when he left me behind. I wanted to make him pay. But I'm not good at revenge, that's more of Trish's department as I'm sure you are very much aware.  
>I guess I should be happy he got out when he did instead of staying even though he wasn't happy. I just didn't see it coming. We were so close last summer when we went on tour with him. I'm willing to bet that there was another girl involved. I even bet that he got her knocked up. He's really stupid if he did. Oh well his screw up then if that was the case. I would find a new guy. A much hotter guy than him and then get back stage passes to one of his concerts and show him up. Then he would be begging on his knees for me.<p>

But I wouldn't take him back. Oh no! Not the new and improved Ally Dawson. I wouldn't take him back if he was on his death bed and that was his dieing wish. That might be a little harsh but oh well. That's the new Ally Dawson way of handling boys.  
>Anyway I guess I'm gonna hit the hay. It has been a very stressful day. Hell, it's been a very stressful year.<p>

Love,

The new and improved  
>Ally J. Dawson"<p>

My new motto in life after that day was: When life throws you lemons, throw them back 10 times harder and demand cookies. (Though pickles were preferred) Only Trish knew the real reason why that was motto. I wanted to write in my book but I knew that wasn't the new and improved Ally Dawson way of doing things.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door that made my decision for me. Trish came before I gave her the OK.

"Ally there is someone here to see you. I told him to go away but he said it was urgent. I can go kick him in the shin and tell him you won't see him until Hell freezes over..."

"Or she can just turn around and tell me herself. But it really is important that I talk to you. It's like Titanic important," a voice said from the doorway. Only one person knew my favorite movie was Titanic. I would never admit to it though. It was the only thing that the new Ally Dawson took from the old Ally Dawson, besides her love of pickles.

"Fine talk you have 6 minutes. Starting now," I said to the incredibly blonde hunk. "But you have to stay out there. No coming within 6 feet of me. Now, Go!"

"The reason I stopped talking to you and Trish and Dez was partly because I was busier than a bee during spring. The last part well the last reason I cut you guys off was because of you and what you did. I really wanted that guitar, but what you did you get it was beyond wrong. You shouldn't have done that no matter your reasons,"

"What in the name of Hades are you talking about. Daddy gave me that guitar in exchange for all the times I watched the store for him with nothing in exchange. It was my big bonus. How did you think I got it?" I said cutting him off getting sick of his nonsense talk.

"YOU GOT KNOCKED UP, ALLY! BY SOME RANDOM GUY AFTER YOU BECAME A PROSITUTE TO PAY FOR MY GUITAR AND THEN... And then you just kept it up. Not even caring about me or our relationship. Arnie, my old manager, told me. He said that you called one of his friends and offered him a deal. How could you Ally? That's my only question,"

"I didn't do it. I would never do something like that and if you really thought that I would do something you weren't the guy I thought you were. So see ya don't let the door hit ya where the Good Lord spilt ya," I said shutting the door in his face. It wasn't until I heard his footsteps die away that I did what I swore I would never do again. I shed a tear for Austin Moon. I swore I would never do and I did it anyway.

Trish came in not too much later and tried to console my aching heart. Austin always seems to do that to me. Austin said he had a question for me, I had a question but it wasn't for him. It was for his old manager, Arnie. I knew just to get my answer as well. I would be taking a road trip. A road trip with the one person I used to want to do anything and everything with. Austin Freakin Moon. I turned to Trish and gave her our look. She knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Okay Trish this is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna take a little trip to Miami one last time and see the jackass who apparently broke me and Austin up. I guess I want to thank him for turning me into kick ass Ally Dawson…"

"Or maybe you just want to take your anger out on the guy who ruined your relationship with the guy you were completely in love with and it seems to me like you still in love with him. I think that you need to go do this so that you can go and sort out your issues with Austin. Hell I'll drive you two if you want. Just get these issues sorted out so that I can have my Ally back," and then she left me to my own thoughts. I took a deep breath and grabbed my keys and headed for my car to the dreaded guy.

I pulled up to the address that Dez gave me that he said was Austin's. I wasn't so sure. The house was too plain; it didn't look at all like his style at all. I took the porch stairs two at a time, hoping not to waste too much time hoping that this road trip wouldn't take more than a day or two at the most. I had feeling in the pit of my stomach that my hopes would be futile. I took a deep breath to boost my self-esteem, and to swallow my nerves. I raised my hand to knock, once, twice, three times before a half-dressed, blonde bimbo opened the door. It was easy to tell who the witch is. The same one who, all those years ago tried to upstage me and it sure looks like she finally did it. Only she did it in a way I didn't really expect her to.

**Well there you have it. Btw if your a Harry Potter fan go check out my new story. It's called The Forbidden Potter. Its a Crossover with Charmed but charmed isn't very important in the stories plot line. Also check out my poll it would really be great and last but not least thanks for all the reviews as always :)**


	5. He Could Be The One

**Sorry It took so long guys, but have the whole rest of the story planned out and I;m Hoping to have it all planned out and I hope to have it finished and published very very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally. And the chances of me ever owning it are next to none.**

"Well, Well, Well look who it is. Coming to see my Austin-Poo." Said the blonde bimbo who threatened my reputation once before. Tilly Thompson stood there with a smirk. She sure changed. She was actually really pretty. And she was with Austin. She finally won.

"Tilly. Is Austin here? I just need to speak to him for a moment," I said threw gritted teeth.

"Sorry he's not taking any visitors. He's writing a song and needs compete silence." That wank was really beginning to peeve me off. I needed to run this idea by him, and if he said no I would drop it and never bother him again. I seriously doubted he wanted that though.

"Maybe you can come back later. And BTW it's not Tilly anymore. It's Tracey. Tilly is just too much like Ally and I knew that if I wanted a chance with Austin I would have to change everything about myself. I got the job done. I have him and you don't. I so deserve a pat on the back for that. 'Good job Tilly! Your such a smart person. I'm so proud if you.'" This chick was seriously off her rocker. And that is putting it mildly.

"Fine Tilly have a nice crazy double life, you creep," I said turning on my heel and walking off the wouldn't be the last time I would darken Austin's doorstep though. Next time I was bringing in the calvorey. Trish and Dez. What an amazing calvorey. (Note the sarcausm.) I drove back to Dez's place and told Trish what had went down. On the way there Austin was flooding my thoughts. Maybe he knew it was Tilly and really wanted to be with her. I bet she is a better kisser than me. I bet she put out too. Witch I always made sure that never happened. I wanted to protect my innonce as long as I could. And I have been protecting it. I'm still The Virgin Ally. Not matter what Austin freakin Moon said.

"Oh, no she didn't! No one disses my Ally like that. I can't believe that he is with crazy Tilly Thompson. He couldn't do any worse than that. So she's really going by Tracey Thompson, now. Why hasn't Austin seen through her yet?" Trish ranted as soon as I walked through the door and finished telling her what happened. I almost regretted telling her what happened until she said we should go back with Dez since Dez was sure to get in and if Thompson didn't let us in then Dez would tell Austin and she would be out faster than last weeks meatloaf.

Since Trish insisted I change clothes and look presentable and knock Austin's socks off, we didn't get out of the door until almost 2 hours later. I looked pretty good though. I was wearing a navy blue and black plaid shirt where the sleeves were rolled up to my elbows and black Miss Me jeans with black chucks. My hair was flowing gracefully down my back. My make up was pretty low key, with a little blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Trish is going to go shopping for more smokin clothes like these just in case me and Austin do go on the road trip. After we handle Tilly, of corse,

Dez drove this time, in his own car that way Tilly would most likely yell for Austin to get the door and then we're in. Dez had a really cool black Volvo, that was like Edward Cullen's. **(A.N. That's not why I think it's cool since I** **don't like Edward but the car just cool looking.)** Tilly wouldn't he able to tell that me and Trish were in the car as well.

I began to get nervous the closer we got to his house. I really did still like him and I began to worry about being on a road trip with the two of us going to find out why our relationship ended. As much as I hated Austin for how he ended it, I wanted him back for all the good times we had together. He was the Jack to my Rose, the Edward to my Bella, the Will to my Elizabeth, the Fred to my Daphne, the Tim to my Faith, the James to my Lillie, well you get the idea. I wanted us to be that way again no matter the cost, no matter the price it would eventually have on both of us.

The car came a stop at the front of the house. Dez got out first and me and Trish waited until he closed his door for us to open ours. Dez was already ringing the doorbell by the time we made it up the stairs of the porch. To my great surprise Austin opened the door. I saw the surprise in his eyes and the shock of seeing me at his house after I slammed the door in his face. I half expected the same treatment. Instead he said in a husky voice, "Come on in you guys." I walked in after Dez but before Trish. I saw Tilly walk out of the kitchen with a platter of pancakes and smiled sweetly as the fake smile on her face turned into a real grimace.

Trish elbowed me with a smile, then said to Austin, "Is there somewhere we can talk private?"

Clearly looking at Tilly, Austin nodded."My at home studio is this way. Follow me." We did and walked into a cool place with blue walls. Austin motioned to a couple of chairs and me and Trish sat down in them while him and Dez leaned on the sound board.

"So what brings you all here?" Austin asked clearly wanting to get straight to the point.

"Well I came by earlier but Tilly said you were busy. So we all came the second time," I started.

"Wait. Tilly? That's my girlfriend Tracey Thompson. Not Tilly Thom..." Austin stopped and I just nodded a smartassy nod.

"Anyway, I had an idea that I wanted to run by you." He nodded his head to tell me to go on. "Well I was thinking since your old manager told you about me, I was thinking that we could go straight to the source and find out if he was telling the truth. We could take a road trip back to Miami and find out. We could see our folks too." I stopped talking and looked up to him. He seemed to be deep in thought and I thought it would be best not to bother him.

After a few minutes, he opened his mouth to speak, "Fine Ally. I'll go with you this one time, but that doesn't mean anything will change between us. It may, it may not. It depends." I nodded my head, not really in the mood to argue with him. As I opened my eyes and looked at him, I noticed a guitar on the wall. The same guitar I gave him all those years ago. I smiled as I remembered the exact moment I gave it to him. It was around the time I finished writing my first song about him.

*Flashback*

_"Smooth talkin, So Rockin_

_He's got everything that a girl's wantin_

_Gutair cutie, he plays it groovy_

_And I can't keep myself from doin somethin stupid_

_Think I'm really fallin for his smile, _

_Get butterflies when he says my name_

_He's got somethin special_

_He's got somethin special_

_And when he's lookin at me I want to get all sentamental_

_He's got something Special, He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe, something's been_

_Tellin me_

_Tellin me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one, He could be the one _

_He could be the one,He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He's lightnin, sparks are flyin_

_Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and _

_I'm going crazy about him lately_

_And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

_Think I'm really diggin on his vibe_

_He really blows me away, hey_

_He's got somethin special_

_He's got somethin special_

_And when he's lookin at me I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got somethin special_

_He's got somethin special_

_I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin me_

_Tellin me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_And he's got a way of makin me feel _

_Like everything I do is perfectly fine_

_The stars are aligned when I'm with him_

_And I'm so into it!_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's lookin at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special, He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe somethin's telling me_

_Tellin me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one_

_He could be the one, he could be the one_

_He could be the one"_

_"Wow, Ally-Bear. That was really good. But it's a little girly for me, don't ya think." Austin said with a smirk. We had been together almost two months. I was totally and completely in love with Austin it worried my dad._

_"Well that's because it's not for you. It's my song that I wrote about you. Not for you to perform, though," I said smiling widely. He walked over and sat on the piano bench by me and put his arms around my waist as I leaned on him. We sat like that in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, til I remembered I had a surprise._

_"Oh yea I almost forgot. I have something for you!" I said jumping up and walking over to the closet in the practice room. Inside I hide a brand new blue guitar that had been in the store, that Austin wanted and had been saving for it for months. Instead of Dad paying me overtime for all the times I had to watch the store, he gave me the guitar. I really didn't need the money anyway._

_"You didn't have to get me anything. I didn't get you anything and now I feel like a terrible boyfriend," He said as I pulled the box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with black musical notes out of the closet._

_"Go ahead open it!" I said excitedly. He ripped open the paper and his whole face lite up._

_"Oh my pancakes! Thank you so much Ally-Cat!" He jumped up and hugged me. As we pulled away from the hug, he did something he had never done before. He kissed me. It was my first kiss and it was everything I wanted it to be. Most importantly it was with Austin. My day couldn't get better._

*End of Flashback*

I looked over to Austin and saw that he was looking at the same spot with the same blank expression I had on my face. A moment later we locked eyes and I knew things could go back to the way it was. It would just take time and a road trip to heal these wounds.


	6. Shut Up and Drive

**Ok guys I am so proud of myself. I updated my story twice in one day, but I thought hey! my loyal readers who are so nicley sticking to the story deserve another chapter after the long time I made them wait for Chapter Five. So here it is my longest chapter yet. Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Like I said earlier today. I dont own Austin and Ally, However I do own a lovely pair a monkey slippers.**

It was a Friday when Austin and I made our decision to take the road trip to see Arnie and prove to Austin I wasn't a nasty prostitute. I wasn't sure if I would take him back even if Arine cleared this whole thing up. He must not have known me at all if he thought I would really do a thing like that when I had the most perfect boyfriend in the whole world. The little part of the old Ally that was still hiding in the back of my mind really wanted to get him back right now, but the more kick-assyer Ally wanted to see him beg on his knees for the girl he can't have any more. The old Ally was really putting up a fight though. We planned to leave tomorrow until I remembered my new job. I couldn't just bail on my first day. When it was a job I really wanted. A job that I worked my ass off to get. The old Ally really started to lose the battle at this realization. Currently Me and Austin were having a huge argument about it.

"Austin, I really want this job. I really need this job too. I'm trying to save up to get an apartment and move out of Dez's place."

"Ally this was your idea. Why are you trying to get out of it?" Austin yelled as he paced around his sound proof studio. He still hasn't broken up with "Tracey" *cough* Tilly *cough*. He still wouldn't admit it was Tilly. She was at the house 24-7, refusing to leave until after the road trip saying that Austin will "change his mind after the road trip and see that Ally is a home-wrecking skank and she needs to get out of our life for good."

"I just told you. I'm not trying to get out of the road trip. It just needs to be postponed for a little bit. We will go but I need to make a good impression at the studio. Why can't you understand that?" I asked sounding more like the old Ally. I think Austin noticed that too, since he lost some of the anger in his eyes and replaced it with longing.

"How about this Ally-Bear? Since I work at the studio I can say that it will help work out our differences and make the studio a happier place. They already know we despise each other and Randy is a good guy. I'm sure he will give you the week off for a trip with yours truly, he wants his studio to be a happy place and that won't happen until we get this road trip over and done with," Austin said after a moment of thinking. He didn't even realize that he used one of his old nicknames. I think he just did it without thinking when he saw some of the old Ally in me. I knew that I was right and that me and Austin were meant to be together and nothing would stop us after the hellish road trip was over.

"In fact we can go up to the studio right now and ask him."

"But it's Saturday," I said forgetting that it is possible that Randy takes his job way too seriously and is practically married to the studio. From what I saw from Thursday at the studio he was a nice guy, just a little obsessed with music. Not that it was a problem. What good musician wasn't a tiny bit obsessed with it? A fake musician thats who. Austin just gave me a sideways glance and grabbed his keys off the sound board. I wasn't going to argue, even though I didn't trust Tilly not to brake my car while we were gone. I followed closely behind Austin hoping to pass Tilly without being seen.

"Austiey! Where are you going?" Tilly said in her nails-on-a-chalkboard-like voice.

"I have to go to the studio. There is business I need to take care of. We'll be back in a little while," Austin said clearly annoyed by the annoying nickname. I always knew Austin hated nicknames of any kind. No matter what they were or who gave them to him. It was just one more thing I knew about Austin that Tilly would never understand. I always wanted to give him nick names like he did me, but he wouldn't answer until I used his real name. I tried to do that to him one time. I liked the nicknames too much though.

"We? What do you mean we? Who else is going with you?" Tilly asked as I came out from behind Austin. I heard gasp and Austin say. " We work together, Tracey. Me and Ally have to do something to work out our differences or we're both going to lose our jobs. I know that singing means a lot to Ally just like it means to me. That I know will never change. No matter how Ally changes, music is forever," I couldn't help but smile as Austin remembered what I had Dad paint on my bedroom wall. I was surprised he remembered something so important to me. He probably didn't care what it meant to me.

"No I'm not going to allow you to go any where with her or your friend Dez or that absolute all around horrid girl Trish. You're my boyfriend and your not supposed to go places with other women without me," Tilly said stomping her feet and whining like a 5 year old who didn't get the toy they wanted. It didn't matter that Austin didn't see that Tracey was really Tilly, I couldn't see how he could stand her at all.

"Look I don't have to be with you 24/7. My god just give me some space. I am a grown man, if I wanted someone to look after me contently I wouldn't have moved out of my parents' house. So when I come back you had better drop the clingy crap or its over between us," I had never heard Austin talk to a female like that before and I knew that he would never ever talked to the woman he loved like that no matter how mad she made him. That's how I knew he didn't love Tilly. He was probably just wanted to prove me wrong. Well it wasn't gonna happen. I will not be up staged. This wasn't just about getting Austin back anymore (though that was still the main goal). It was between me and Tilly and I wasn't gonna lose to that fruit loop. Never again.

Tilly's jaw dropped and I had to contain the amount of laughter that was threatening to spill out. I think she noticed my snickering because at once she smiled and said: "You're right Austin. I'm sorry I was being that way. Can you please forgive me?" she batted her eyelashes. I figured Austin would roll his eyes and shake his head and walk out, but instead he grinned and leaned and kissed her. I wanted to tear my eyes out of my head. As they pulled away sshe looked over to me. I knew exactly what she was telling me…GAME ON…

"Come on Austin we have to get there before 5 and everyone leaves," I said as I gave Tilly a quick nod that she might have not even seen. I walked out the door. I knew that Austin had his eyes glued to me as I walked out he door. Who could blame him? After all I was wearing super short shorts with cowboy boots and a tied shirt plaid that gave a nice view of the belly button piercing I got for my 18th birthday from Trish. And of course the matching tattoo we got on our the small of our backs last year of a broken heart. Dad didn't know about either one of them. I really didn't want him to know about them ever.

Austin already had his duffel bag in the car so if (and when in Austin's case) Randy gave us the Okay to go for a week, we just had to stop over at Dez's and pick up my bags that Trish was packing as we speak. I got in the passenger seat and waited for Austin. It didn't take him too long to get in. in fact he got in as soon as I finished shutting my door.

The drive to the studio wasn't a very long drive at all. Maybe 10 minutes but the ride there was silent. I didn't know what to say after I witnessed him sucking faces with my arch enemy. He apparently felt the same way. I hated the way his leather seats felt on my bare legs since it was kinda hot. It wasn't my car so I didn't want to overstep the thing we had going here. I knew that I hated it when people (Trish) got in my car and treated it like it was their own. I was willing to bet my left ear that Austin was the same way. After all we did date for almost a year, it would be impossible for us to have not picked up some habits from the other person at some point.

"Ally are you hat or anything? I know that leather has got to be hot on your legs," Austin said looking over at me. I smiled seeing that the old Austin I know and love is still in there just it will take a little bit to get him to come out.

"If you don't mind I am a little hot. Thanks, Austin," I said looking down at my hands like I used to in high school when I was nervous about something. I couldn't believe that of all the things the new Ally could take from the old Ally it had to be the one thing that Austin caused me to do.

"I see I still make you nervous, Miss. Dawson. How come you still haven't gotten over the nervous thing?" Well anything nice I was gonna say is down the toilet now. My good mood was totally ruined.

"I'd rather not talk about it Austin, if you don't mind!" I said crossing my arms and turned to the window. I heard him chuckle and say under his breath: "There is the Ally I know! My little spit-fire." I just ignored him and looked out the window to see the studio.

I jumped out of the car as soon as Austin put it in park. I knew I was gonna be stuck in a car with him for the next week so I didn't want to spend unnecessary time in there with him as well. Just as I was beginning to think that the whole road trip was a bad idea. The elevator was here ready to take us to the 3rd floor where Randy's office was. The ride in the Closter phobic elevator was luckily a short one and Austin gestured me to go first. I didn't but not with out a glare to his stupid grin that he would not wipe off his face. I was really hoping that the mean Austin would come back before we left because I couldn't just keep being mean to him with him being do nice. I'm not a complete monster, ya know.

We walked into Randy's office and stood side by side until he realized we were there. "Ahh, Austin, Ally what can I do for you on your day off. You do realize it's Saturday, don't you?" He said looking at me and Austin.

"Well, yes. You see Randy I'm sure you have noticed the hostile feeling Ally and I have for each other." he nodded his head. "well we have devised a plan to make us become friends again. But this is where you come in. we need the week off to go back home. We were both feeling a little homesick and Ally said it would be a good idea if we go together and work out our differences so that the studio can be a happy place again," Austin said like he had rehearsed it for days and knowing him, he probably did.

Randy looked at me to see if everything Austin was saying was true. I nodded my head quickly,

"Well if it will make the studio a happy studio then do whatever you have to do, but if ya'll aren't back by next Monday I will have no choice but to fire both of you. I really don't want to but you have to understand. I have a million dollar company to run and I can't have some of my best singers taking advantage of my niceness," Me and Austin nodded and ran out of the office before he could change his mind.

"Well that was easier than what I expected." I just ignored him and got into his car as he drove the short distance to Dez's apartment. I sent a quick text to Trish telling her to meet me outside with my bag.

And there Trish was with my smallest part of my luggage set. I loved Trish but I would be gone for a week and I would need a little more than that to keep me clothed until Miami.

"Um, Trish not that I don't love your help but I might need a little bit more than that," I said taking the zebra print bag out of her hand.

"Oh, I know Dez has the rest," and then we saw Dez coming down the stair with the rest of my zebra print luggage. I smiled as I saw him smile at Trish. I knew that Dez liked Trish and Trish liked Dez. If they weren't together by the time I got back there will be some heavy matchmaking going down.

"Okay. Here is the rest just like to said Trish," Dez said putting the three remaining bags in the trunk.

"You do realize we are only going for a week right, Ally?" Austin said with wide eyes at all the bags.

"Yes I do, but I don't think Trish does," I said laughing.

"Well lets hit the road, Mrs. Dawson!" Austin said bowing opening the car door for me.

"I would be honored Mr. Moon!" I said laughing and getting in the car. As we drove a way and I saw Dez and Trish waving us off, it seemed like, if only for a second, that it was like we were happy high schoolers again and nothing could stop us. And for a moment, if only a moment I was the old Ally.

**And there you have it so. I will be updating both of my storys tomorrow souts honor. at leatst one chapter a peice. I am hoping that there will be more. And If you havent yet I would strongly suggest reading my other story Called The Forbidden Potter. Its sad that this story is getting some many more people reading it. :( Please dont make my other story sad.**


	7. Chasing Cars

**And here is your promised chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. As usual I dont' own austin and Ally. Blah Blah Blah**

"Austin? Do you want me to drive for the night while you get some sleep?" I asked as the sun began to set. It was how me and Trish did the driving on our way to L.A. so that neither of us would be too tired when we drove.

"Of course not Ally. We are gonna stop when we get to a hotel in the next town. I don't want you driving in the dark. If you are still the same type of driver that you were when you were 17, I don't even want you driving in the daytime," Austin smiled as he looked and saw my disgruntled face. He chuckled, but he could tell by me not shooting a witty comeback at him that he was right.

I knew I wasn't a good driver. I never claimed to be. I barley passed my drivers test. I would rather walk everywhere anyway, but in L.A. I didn't have much of a choice. It was one thing dad said I had to do if I wanted his blessing on moving.

We stopped at a little motel right on the outskirts of a little town. (Well as little as you can get in California.) Since Austin was solely paying for the trip until I could afford to pay him back, we got the cheapest room they had. That meant that we were stuck in a dingle room with only one bed. I knew it was going to be very awkward. I hoped that there would be a cot or something I could sleep on so I could get out of sleeping in the floor or worse, in the same bed as a Austin who hates my guts. In high school me and Austin had slept on the couch in the practice room together, but never in a bed. I knew that sleeping in the same bed could lead to things that I really wasn't ready for.

As Austin finished flirting with the girl at the reception desk, we walked up to the third floor where our room was. The wallpaper in the room was the same ugly faded peach color as the hallway. The bed had a matching comforter and much to my dismay there was not a cot in sight. There weren't even some extra blankets so that I could make a bed in the floor. The blue paper, thin carpet didn't look like it would be very comfortable and totally clashed with peacheyness of the rest of the room. I knew it would take me forever to get to sleep if I even ever got that far. I had trouble sleeping if I was hot, uncomfortable, or didn't shower before bed. I guess I wasn't easily pleased.

"Okay Ally do I guess you can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor if you don't mind giving me a pillow and I'll get a maid to bring me and extra blanket," Austin said putting my bag down on the bed and his on the floor by the bed. My jaw dropped when he said this. I didn't expect him to say something like that. That was something the old Austin would do, not the Austin I had became accustomed to these last few days.

"I couldn't do that. You paid for the room. I was going to sleep on the floor since this was my hair-brained idea to come on this road trip." I knew that the hard-headed male wouldn't listen to me but I had to give it a shot or I would feel guilty the whole trip. He just gave me a look and walked out to the hall to find a maid. I thought I might as well go take my shower while he was gone. The warm water felt good on my tired muscles, but I knew that the crappy hotel wouldn't have much hot water and Austin might still want to take his before bed. I stepped onto the cold tile floor and wrapped a towel a towel around my body and my hair.

I had thought that Austin would be gone quite a long time trying t find a maid in this place. I walked out of the bathroom to get my fluffy pajamas and other bathroom essentials and what to my wondering eyes should appear. Austin stretched out on the bed watching a basketball game. He glanced over at me and said a causal, "Hey, Ally." He then did a double take and his eyes grew 3 sizes bigger. He blushed beet red. I already was to red to blush anymore.

"Sorry I just need to grab my pjs," I said trying not to look at his bare chest. I walked over to my bag that was still on the end of the bed, which is right in front of the T.V. that Austin was currently looking at in his attempt to not to look at me. I hurried to get my stuff and then ran back to the bathroom. I hurried to get changed. I spent most of the time that I was in there just trying to get my face to go back to its natural color. After a few minutes everything was back to normal and I could go out to the room. Austin hadn't moved position and was still a little red.

"Austin, can you shoot over a little I happen to like watching basketball, as well," I said setting on the bed. I was glad that the pajamas were on top were some of my old ones and not some of the new ones Trish got me or this could have been a lot more awkward . He scooted over and gave me some room. The bed wasn't very big so how Austin got comfortable was he put his arms along the headboard, he might as well have put his arm around my shoulders.

It was getting pretty late and since Austin insisted I take the bed, but he was still watching the game, I had nowhere to sleep. I could barely hold my eyes open and the last thing I saw was Austin's beautiful face as I slipped into dreamland on Austin's shoulder.

I expected to wake up on a scratchy hotel pillow. I had figured that when Austin noticed I had fallen asleep he would have put me on the pillow and went to his bed on the floor. Instead I found myself curled up to Austin with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I just lay there knowing that there was no way I could get out without waking Austin up. I knew that if he was woken up before he was ready he would be unbearable today. I looked at the cloak and it only read 5:30 so I figured another hour of sleep wouldn't kill me. It only took me a minute to fall asleep in the man I used to love arms. If only I was still the woman he loved.

A little bit later I was awoken by Austin gently shaking me awake. "Ally wake up we have to hit the road. I want to try to get there by tomorrow and we should make it if we get to Alabama tonight. So come on I found some comfortable clothes in the top of your suitcase and you can borrow my jacket. Its kind of chilly outside today." I got up and slowly walked over to where Austin said he put my clothes. Those were probably my most comfortable clothes and since we were going to be in a car all day I was very grateful for them.

I looked over at the cloak and noticed it had been exactly an hour since I woke up in Austin's arms. I doubt he would say anything about it since he thought I was asleep the whole time. We left the hotel a mere 30 minutes later. On the road we stopped at Starbucks to get my white chocolate frappuccino that I get every morning and then we were off. The whole car ride was silent except for the radio. We were both singing loudly to the music until Chasing Cars came on. That song was the first song we danced too without me messing up royally. It hurt listening to it and not looking at Austin and smiling like we used to do. I snuck a look at Austin and was surprised to see that he was smiling at me.

"Remember when we danced to this song, Ally? It was the first time you danced pretty good. After that horrid experience with you dancing at Trish's quinceanera, I thought you would never dance again," He said moving his hand to the back of my head rest just like he used to do when we were in high school.

"Yea I thought so too, but you helped me get over my fear and taught me how to dance pretty good on top of that. I don't think I ever said thank you for that either. So thank you," I said smiling back at him.

"No problem. Ally-Cat. I was happy to do it. But I think you did thank me just not in the traditional way, ya know with words," he said smirking. I blushed. We were slowing falling into the same routine as we used to be in, but the drawback was it was when we were just friends with no intentions of ever dating. Right now that was all I was gonna get and I guess that's better than nothing.

The rest of the trip through the united states was pretty much the same. We joked about high school. Caught each other up on our lives since the spilt. We made sure not to talk any of the awkward things that we knew were going to happen while we were taking this trip.

The next hotel we stopped at was much nicer than the first one. Austin once again flirted with the receptionist. This hotel room was painted a lovely blue color and brownish carpet. The comforter was a aqua green with swirls on it. Again there was only one bed and once again Austin insisted I take it. I took it hoping that the same thing that happened last night would happen tonight as well, but I didn't want to push my luck and end up mucking up everything we had going now.

There was no shower incident like last night which I took as a good sign that the awkwardness wouldn't be there as we watched T.V. Tonight I choose what we watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone was really the only thing that was on. I usually fall asleep during this movie. (One could only hope.) And sure enough right as Harry caught the ball thingy I was out like a light, just like last night. Only this time I felt Austin put his lips to my head and whisper: "I love you Ally. I'm so sorry for everything." I didn't think I was supposed to hear and I kept up the act.

The next morning Austin was up before me, but this time didn't wake me up thinking I would sleep a little longer. I turned over and tried to hide my laugh as I noticed his nearly pop out of his head.

"I'm sorry Ally. I didn't want to disturb you and then I feel asleep. I'm so sorry. I screwed everything up, didn't I?" Austin said jumping up out of the bed. I couldn't help but laugh. He scowled at me when I laughed which only made me laugh harder. All I got in reply was a gruff. I'm going to go take a shower." I had taken my shower the night before so I just waited for Austin to finish. And then we drove the three hours in a comfortable silence, anxious to go home and sort everything out. I was just excited to see my dad since I haven't talked to him since I left.

"Where do you want to go first?" Austin asked as we passed the 'Welcome To Miami' sign.

"The studio defiantly," I said without thinking about it. I wanted to find out the truth before facing my dad with Austin. My dad hated Austin after he left me like he did. That was one thing people should know about messing with a man's only daughter. There would be Hell to pay.

Miami Records was the one studio that I didn't give my demo to just in case Austin had still been working there. I didn't like his manger either, so even if I missed my big chance at fame I thought it was worth it if I never had to see Austin again. Austin just nodded and drove on past the mall where Sonic Boom still was. The building where the infamous Arnie worked was a big office building in the middle of town. That just showed how vain Arnie was abut his business.

Austin pulled into the parking lot and killed his car. I just sat there not moving/

"This is it.' I mumbled.

"This is it," Austin echoed only louder. I looked at him and he continued, "Make me a promise, before we go in there, Ally."

"Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what happens in there we wont lose this. This friendship we worked so hard to create. I don't want to lose that again." He said looking straight forward. I nodded and he looked over. He leaned over to me, grabbed my head and gave me a kiss on the forehead. My breath caught in my throat. I didn't know how to react so I just stayed still. I shivered and took it as I was cold. He took off his leather jacket and draped it around my shoulders. He looked amazing in his tight white t-shirt and black baggie jeans. I kind of matched him. I had a white v-neck t-shirt with a multi colored scarf to complete the top look. Then black skinny jeans with long black boots.

I took a deep breath, put my arms through the jacket sleeves, pushed them up half way, and got out of the car. I didn't know what to expect when we got in to Arnie's office. Austin came walking up behind me and put his hand on my back leading me into the revolving doors. We walked to the desk where another pretty receptionist sat. Austin surprisingly didn't flirt with her.

"We need to see Arnie Collins now. Its very important." Austin clearly putting a real effort into being nice. I nodded to back him up.

"Well you are looking in the wrong place. Arnie moved his office to New York last year, shortly after Austin Moon quit. He no longer works for Miami Records." The receptionist said not even looking up from her computer. I turned around and walked out the door fuming. I would have to go see my dad without proving that Austin was lied to. He would never Austin without proof. I got in the car and slammed the door a lot harder than I intended.

"So Ally after we leave and visit our parents. Do you want to take a detour to New York? I still want to get this crap figured out." Austin said as he got in the car, slamming the door as hard or maybe harder than I did.

"Are you sure? I would think that you would want to get back to Tracey as soon as you can. Don't you?" I asked.

"I don't care about her right now Ally. All I care about is fixing things with you. Besides I figured out you were right. She is crazy old Tilly. I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Austin said turning the key in the ignition.

"Its okay. We all make mistakes sometimes," I said patting Austin on the leg. He smiled at me and turned the car towards Sonic Boom. Back to where it all started.

**So guys this might be the last chapter for a while. Hopefully not too long. If i get a bunch of reviews I might get enough inspration to upload one tomorrow. After I give my readers of The Forbidden Potter there next chapter that I acually promised them today. Hey look This chapter is noe my longest chapter. Three cheers for sugar, which got me threw this very long and demanding chapter.**


	8. I Loved Her First

**Here is Chapter 8! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the songs that have been mentioned.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: I Loved Her First<span>

I was practically jumping up and down in my seat in anticipation of seeing my dad. I really missed him. I was a total Daddy's girl my whole life. I still was, it was just different now that I didn't live with him. Then again I was 20 years old, it was past time to become my own person. I have done a very good job considering everything thing that has happened.

As we pulled into the parking lot I got more and more anxious to see my dad. Would he be proud? I hadn't talked to him since me and Trish left. I felt kinda bad about it. He would understand though. I jumped out of the car and ran to sonic boom without even waiting for Austin. I came to a complete stop when I saw the sirens and ambulance outside my childhood home-away-from-home. Austin came up behind me with his phone in his hand, staring at it in disbelief. I gave him a strange look.

"Tilly just broke up with me. Not that I'm not happy, I'm just totally shocked that she would. She seemed a little obsessed with me," Austin said stuffing his phone in his pocket. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know but I'm about to find out. Excuse me! Coming through. Daughter of the guy who owns the store here," I said as I began pushing my way through the crowd standing outside Sonic Boom. I made my way to the front without too much trouble. I didn't knock anybody down which was a plus. Austin was behind me somewhere. I knew he would eventually catchup to me.

"Miss, I'm gonna need you to back up. No one can come in at this time." Some ambulance dude stopped me.

"No you don't understand. That is my father's store. I'm Allison Dawson. I need to get in there. What is going on?" I screamed in hysterics. The one Emt that was holding me back (Lets call him Bob for now) looked at the other one (We'll call him Jim for now). "Jim" nodded and "Bob" let me go. I felt a hand grab mine. I looked back to see Austin.

"I'm sorry Miss. Only family is allowed in," "Jim" said. "He is my fiancée. He's worried about him as well," I said the first thing that came to mind. I instantly regretted it.

"Yea that's right. I need to go as support." Austin said squeezing my hand.

"Very well, go on. But they are wheeling Mr. Dawson out now. He will be at Miami hospital," Jim said. My eyes went super wide. Jim continued. "The store was broken into early this morning. The robber scared your father. It caused him to have a heart attack. A customer called it in this morning. He's still alive. He will be in the best hands once we finally get him to the hospital. The robber wouldn't let him out until just before you arrived. You can ride in the ambulance or ride with you fiancée to the hospital." I couldn't contain my tears. I heard Austin saying something but I couldn't understand. Austin was then pulling me towards his car.

"No! I need to ride with him! Austin let me go! Let Me go!" I fought him to get back through the crowd. People probably thought I was insane with the way I was carrying on. I really didn't care though. I wanted my Daddy. I wanted to know what in the name of Hades was going on.

"Ally-Cat, calm down your not helping him by acting this way. Come on. We can get there about the same time as the ambulance. He needs you to be strong right now," Austin said as he turned me to face him. I quickly sobered up and followed him to the car. When we got to the car Austin cranked the radio up hoping to get my mind off where we were going. It was a country radio station. He knew that I liked this kind of music so he didn't make a move to change it. The song had just started its chorus and I instantly recognized it.

But I loved her first

and i held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breathe she breathed

When she first smiled at me.

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday.

But it's still hard to give her away.

I loved her first.

I smiled through my tears. Daddy would always say that to Austin. I looked over at Austin and he had a small smile. I knew he remembered and though, I felt like I would never smile again, I laughed. I freaking laughed. Austin gave me a side glance than began laughing right along with me. It didn't last long because as soon the song ended we pulled into the hospital parking lot. I gave Austin a ten dollar bill sk that he could pay to park and get close to the door. He knew what I was meaning and it only took us 5 minutes to park. Austin for out as I did and opened the back door and grabbed his coat and tossed it to me.

"It's really cold in hospitals and I know you are always cold," he said in response to my questioning look. We jogged hand in hand to the door and I ran straight to the counter.

"I'm looking for Lester Dawson. He was just brought in. He had a heart attack this morning. I'm his daughter, Ally," I said quickly.

"He's in surgery right now. Emergency heart surgery. If all goes well he will be out in about a hour," the receptionist, Jody as her name tag said. "Why don't you kids go get something to eat?" I nodded and turned to Austin.

"Where do you want to go eat? There is a Mickey-D's just up the road a bit. We can go get some Starbucks right after, too," Austin said knowing that those were my favorite food/drink places. I nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Two Grilled Chicken sandwiches, two large cokes, and a large fry. For here, please," Austin ordered our usual, knowing that my favorite wouldn't have changed. "That will be $12.34. **(Btw I have no idea how much it would really be so I wouldn't suggest bringing that exact money and expecting to get the same thing)** Your number is 132," the cashier said. Austin nodded and grabbed the cups off the counter after handing the man the exact change. He walked over to the drink machine and began putting ice in the cups. I just figured I would leave him to it and went to sit at a booth. I refused to let my thoughts wonder to dad. I instead pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Trish.

_In Miami. No Arnie. Dad had heart attack this morning. Waiting for him to get out of surgery. Heading to New York in the morning, hopefully. _

"Eat up, Ally. I grabbed your mustard for your_ fries_. I hope your taste buds haven't changed too much," Austin said as he set the tray of food down.

"No they haven't. Thank you so much for everything you've done these few days. I really appreciate it," I said taking a sip of my coke.

"Your welcome Ally. I'm really sorry about your dad. I wish we could have gotten here earlier," Austin said taking a bite of a mustard covered fry. We ate the rest of our meal in silence, occasionally looking at each other and smiling. I felt my phone vibrate from the pocket of my jeans **(The same outfit as the chapter before)** alerting me to a text.

_I'm so sorry Ally-Cat. Get me a t-shirt in NYC. Love ya girly! Don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)_

I smiled and turned off my phone. I thank God everyday for Trish. She was truly my best friend no matter what. She could make me feel better in any situation.

"Ready to go Ally? I figured you would want to grab some Starbucks and grab your dad a hot chocolate like we use to. He always seemed to love getting those from you," Austin said bringing me out of my daze. "Yea let's go!" I said jumping up. I threw away our trash and our cups. I literally ran to the car and jumped in.

"Are we a little excited to get your caffeine? You know that stuff is bad for you," Austin said as he turned the car on. I just smiled and cranked up the radio.

"Hey Mark. Two usuals plus one Grande hot chocolate,please," I asked my ex-boyfriend who has been working at Starbucks since sophomore year. We broke up right before the whole Dallas incident. We stayed really good friends, though.

"Coming right up, love," He said smiling in his sexy british accent smiling. I smiled and walked over to the table where Austin was waiting. I finally knocked it into his head that I was paying this time and he wasn't gonna stop me. I was only gonna have to pay half price anyway with Mark's employee discount that he insists I use.

"Well Mrs. Dawson, I think we should stay here tonight and go to my parents house tomorrow morning. Then we will leave tomorrow afternoon and drive tomorrow night. We should be back in plenty of time to get you recording Monday morning," Austin said playing with his keys to keep his hands busy.

"What about my dad? We can't just leave him like this Austin!" I said taking a deep breath. Just then Mark came over and brought our drinks. Luckily he just sat them down and and went back to the counter offering no conversation. Austin paused before continuing.

"We are gonna wait until he gets out of surgery, which should be in about a minute if the lady was right. But, Ally," he grabbed my hand. "He is going to be absolutely fine. Trust me, Angel,"

"You gave me a new nickname," I said dumbly.

"Yea, looks like I did," was the only explanation he offered me. We got up with our drinks and walked out to his car. The drive to the hospital wasn't a long one. When we got there the same lady, Jody, pointed us to a room where they put dad. I didn't even wait til she finished talking before I took off down the hall.

"Daddy!" I yelled as I got to the room. I regretted it. Dad was hooked up to all kinds of machines. I had no idea what most of them did. That was what scared me.

"Ally! How did it go in L.A.?" Dad asked sitting up. Austin just came through the door at this point with our Starbucks drinks. Dad's face lit up as soon as Austin's feet came to the door. I was surprised, but didn't voice it. I just listened to their pleasant hellos before I answered his question.

"I got it Daddy. I got a record deal. At the same place as Austin as well. I finally got my dream. Thank you, thank you so much for believing in me," I said finally letting my tears flow.

"Now, Allison Dawson. Why does it seem like your trying to say good-bye? I'm fine. I'm right here. In fact I'm kinda hungry. Do you mind going and getting me some grub?" I smiled and dried my tears. I nodded and motioned for Austin to come with me.

"Oh, and Austin?" Dad asked before we went out the door.

"Yes, Mr. Dawson?" Austin said clearly surprised. "Just remember. I loved her first,"Dad said with a smile.

"Always, sir." The cafeteria wasn't crowded. I just got dad some red jello, a ham and cheese sandwich, and mashed potatoes. He already had his hot chocolate for a drink. We took the stairs back up. I wasn't in a rush now that I knew he was okay. Not to mention he was only on the third floor. Austin was carrying Dad's food in one hand and had mine securely in his other. It almost felt like the old days. Almost. But there was so much more wrong. It wasn't the old days. I wasn't 17. I wasn't with Austin. I wasn't afraid of performing. There were so many wasn'ts. There were to many in my opinion.

There was something very wrong when we got to the third floor. There were people running around around a specific door. My dad's door to be exact. I ran to it just to hear the doctor's final words. "Time of death: 4:35 p.m. Cause of death: heart failure."

I was falling. Falling down, down, down. I couldn't stop. I was falling into a world of blackness. A never ending world of blackness.

I woke up in a hospital bed of my own and for a moment I thought I was 17 and that everything that had happened was just a very long, very vivid dream. Then I saw 20 year old Austin Moon sitting in the chair beside my bed and I realized it wasn't. And look at that another wasn't.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Austin asked. I wasn't sure how to answer him. There were so many options. I settled with a laugh. A very bitter, forced laughed.

"Yea I'm just Peachey. My dad just died, Austin. How do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry. This might not be the best time, but he left you this. He left me one too." Austin said holding up two pieces of paper. I grabbed the one that said Ally in his messy scrawl. It only had four words.

**_Daddy's Little_****_Girl_****_Forever_**

* * *

><p><strong>And thank you guys for reading. I want to thank queenc1 for her P.M. I'm glad to hear from any readers. Its really good to hear your feedback. :)<strong>


	9. Author's Note :

**Hey guys, I hate whole chapter A\N but I need yall to vote on my poll because this story only has about another 3 or 4 chapters. There will be a sequel though. Anyway on a happier note there should be a new chapter tomorrow or the next day. After that they will be less soon. I will be starting band camp Tuesday and then school. Not to mention I still have more summer work to do. This should be the only author's note that takes up a "chapter". Sorry if yall thought this was a chapter. :( Thanks for hanging in **

**-Austin :) :D :] 3**


	10. Decode

**Hey guys! Here be chapter nine!**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally or any Austin and Ally merchandise for that matter. Wow, I'm a terrible fan._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9<em>: _Decode_

After the hospital saw that nothing was wrong with me except I was utterly and completely heartbroken, they let me leave. I had slept the rest of the day and the night. Austin treated me like a was a gentle little flower that would brake. I decided not to give him a lecture about how I was fine without him for three years, that I sure as hell didn't need him now. I was happy where things were now. Currently we were driving to his parent's house where (we hoped) they would let us stay the night. I would have Austin's mom make all the arrangements and be back from our trip to New York before his funeral.

I was dressed in a black bubble dress, black leggings and black ankle boots. I added my necklace which now had both my parents wedding rings on it along with my mother's engagement ring. I wore my class ring and a charm bracelet that Dez gave me for my birthday last year as well. Austin wasn't dressed as fancy as me in whitewash jeans, a white button up shirt, and white sneakers. We were like the polar opposites today.

"Ally I don't think we thought this whole road trip thing out. We don't have to go to New York. I realized when I saw you with your dad that you were right. There was always a little part of me that didn't really believe you would ever be a prostitute. I think the only reason I believed it was because we were getting so serious," Austin said turning off the radio.

"Why would that make a difference, Austin? Of you wanted out you could have just told me. I would have understood and then we wouldn't have wasted all these years hating each other. That was a very stupid move, Mr. Moon," I said laughing. I was glad that we didn't have to make a trip to New York. I would stay here and help Mrs. Moon and Trish since she would be tomorrow. I would call her when we got to Austin's place.

"I guess your right. Ally, what are you gonna do about the store?" Austin said bringing up a very good point.

"I don't know right now. I'll figure something before the end of this week," I said looking at my hands.

The rest of the ride was rode in silence. I had lots of things on my mind. I knew what I was going to do with the store. I was going to keep it and move back home. I would just tell Randy what happened and hope that he wouldn't mind letting me go before my contract was up. I knew Austin was going to be pissed when I tell him I wad staying. There was a little part of me that wanted him to come with me but there was another part of me that wanted him to hurt as much as I did. He was a guy and I doubted ge would ever be able to get over it.

"Well here we are. Man, I haven't been here in 2 and a half years. Its been too long,"Austin said as he pulled up to the pretty green two story house. I loved Austin's house.

It was like mine just more rooms. It was only because there were 3 kids in there family. Austin was the oldest and the only boy. Then Laney Marie was next she would be 18. She was the girl version of Austin who was the guy version of Mrs. Moon. The next Moon child would be 16 year old Kimmy-Ray Denise. She was perfect blend of her mother and father. She had brown hair courtesy of her father and blue eyes, courtesy of her mother. She was small and sweet or at least she was three years ago. Don't tell Laney but Kimmy-Ray was my favorite of Austin's sisters. Was being the operative word. I had no idea what these girls were like any more. I hope they were the same though. They were both so much like Austin it was scary.

We got out and Austin locked the car and tossed me his jacket. (I had taken it off and threw it in the backseat when we got in the car.) His mom was a nurse so the house was always cold like a hospital. See how is still looking out for me?

Austin knocked and then I realized that if Austin told them anything they would hate me. I think Austin noticed my look of worry. He leaned down and whispered to me:"They think I screwed up and broke up with you. Don't worry." I felt like I could kiss him. Don't get your hopes up. The door opened just in time to stop my moment of insanity.

"Ally, its so good to see you. I wasn't sure when the next time I would see you would be,"Mrs. Moon said as she pulled me into a big hug. I always pictures her as a skinny, blonde, American version of Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, hello to you to mom. I missed you too. Yes, we would live to come in," Austin said sarcastically. I smirked.

"Yes, Yes come on in you poor dears. You must have driven along ways to come see little old me. And your father of course, Ally. That brings me to my next question. Why aren't you with your father right how honey. Not that im not happy to see you, its just you and your father were so close," Mrs. Moon said leading us into the living room.

"Well, he umm died. Yesterday afternoon actually. I was hoping you could help me with the arrangements. Especially calling and telling them what happened and what-not," I said sitting on the couch by Austin. He took my hand as I explained.

"I'm gonna need to know what happened to do that, Baby-Doll," Mrs. Moon said.

"It was a heart attack first, but the official cause of death was heart failure after surgery," I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Mom, would you mind if we stayed here? We're kinda tired of hotels," Austin said steering us away from the hurtful conversation. I thanked him with my eyes.

"Of course you can, as long as you answer my next question. Why are you two together?" We looked at each other and smiled.

"You can explain I'll go get our stuff out of the car," Austin said getting up and walking out the door.

I wasn't sure what to say. I thought about just telling her the truth, but quickly dismissed it from my mind. If Austin didn't want to tell them the truth three years ago, then he probably didn't want me to tell them now.

"Well I went to L.A. to get a record deal and I got one with the label that Austin works at. And he had planned to make a trip home and i asked if I could tag along to tell my dad the good news in person," that should be mild enough. Its even kinda close to the truth.

"Oh that's wonderful. Laney will be here tomorrow with her new boyfriend and Kimmy-Ray will be home at 3:30. As soon as school is over, I have to go get her," Mrs. Moon said smiling at me.

"We can go pick her up, Mom. Its been so long since I've seen her. We don't mind, do we Ally?" Austin said as he came through the door.

"No of course not. We would love to, Mrs. Moon," I said.

"Oh now honey, call me Kate. Let's watch some t.v. until you have to go get Kimmy. Your father will be home at 5:30. I hope you don't mind the news. I need to watch the weather." We both nodded and turned to the news.

I always watched the news. Even when I was in junior high. The news always had bad news that made all my problems seem not that big. I hadn't watched it since before I went to L.A. though.

I hate a feeling what one of the news stories would be and boy was right. There was live coverage of my shop, my panic attack, and me waking up in the hospital. I just watched it all happen silently. Austin squeezed my hand in support.

"The robber in question is Arnie McCullens. There is no new leads on where he is or why he wouldn't let Mr. Lester Dawson out when he realized he was having a heart attack. We will keep you up to date on this new Miami menace," the newscaster stated next. I felt my fists clinch at the news I was just delivered.

"I'm so sorry Ally. I had ko idea it was Austin's old manager. You don't have to go pick up Kimmy up if you don't feel up to it. I can do it," Kate said trying to be sympathetic. I smiled weakly and said," That's okay, Kate. I really want to go. I haven't seen K.R. in a ling time. We'll go ahead and leave," I said standing up to walk out the door with Austin right behind me. We didn't even wait for an answer before we were out the door.

"I'm so sorry about mom. She really cares about you though. Just remember that, Ally. She always saw you as a daughter even before we were together," Austin said as he opened the car door for me. I got in and turned on the radio before he got in and began to talk. I pulled out my songbook and looked at a song I was working on. It was a 30 minute drive to K.R.'s private school.

_How can I decide what's right _

_When you're clouding up my mind _

_I can't win your losing fight _

_All the time_

_Nor could I ever own what's mine _

_When you're always taking sides _

_But you won't take away my pride _

_No, not this time _

_Not this time_

_How did we get here _

_When I used to know you so well _

_How did we get here _

_Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes _

_And its hanging on your tongue _

_Just boiling in my blood _

_But you think I can't see _

_What kind of man that you are _

_If your man at all _

_Well, I will figure this one out _

_On my own_

I finished it just as we pulled into the parking lot. We would have to get out and wait for her, since we wanted to surprise her. Austin parked backward in the spot so we could sit on the hood while we waited.

We didn't have to wait long before, "Ally!" and I was pulled off the hood of the car by a very strong 16 year old volleyball player.

"What are you two doing together. I thought yall broke up. What happened. I heard about your dad, Ally. I'm so sorry," She said in one breathe.

"Calm baby sister. We just came as friends for now," Austin said. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I wasn't sure if Austin meant it how it came out. It wasn't mice playing with my emotions like that though.

The drive back pretty much consisted of Kimmy-Ray talking our ears off about everything that had happened since Austin left and I fell off the grid. I was to preoccupied with thoughts about a certain blonde singer and just to give you a hint, its not Taylor Swift.

When we finally pulled up to the house, there was another car in the driveway. I assumed it was Austin's dad, until Kimmy-Ray said, " Who in the world could that be? Its not dad unless he way down graded his car." Austin and I immediately jumped out and ran to the door. Austin got there first and I heard him say.

"What in the Hell are you doing in my house, Arnie?"

**Hey faithful readers, there are only a few more chapters left in this story. I'm think about a sequel. It depends how I finally decide to end this story. Anyway look at my poll. I added two more choices and I need to know something soon. It will be up until this story is over. Anyway I have band camp starting tomorrow so my updates will be way less frequent. **

**Un til next time, I love you all:)**


	11. Butterfly Fly Away (preview)

**Hey guys sorry it's taken so long I've been really busy. Here it is though Chapter10. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Butterfly Fly Away. I am neither Disney not Miley Cyrus (Thank God)**

* * *

><p>"Hi Austin, Ally. How are you two today?" Arnie said sitting down in a chair like he was an old friend. I walked inside the house and grabbed Austin's arm, shielding myself from my fathers killer. I didn't want to cry. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to let that jackass who ruined my relationship also ruin my life. I was stronger than that. My dad raised me to be stronger than that. I was going to make him proud.<p>

"So Arnie, what happened to you? Two years ago you were a huge manager. Now you're a stupid robber who killed a poor girl's father out of blind rage. Did me quitting really do that much to you?" Austin said taunting Arnie right back. I looked worriedly at Austin, scared about what Arnie could and would do.

"Now, now, Austin. No need to hit below the belt. We all make mistakes, but my only one was letting her and her father live this long. That's going to change very soon though," I looked up at Austin, fear written clearly in my eyes. He looked down at me with a hard look.

"Unfortunately you won't touch her, Arnie. We aren't scared of you and you already blew any chance you had of killing her when you told us your plan. Some criminals just never learn do they Alls? I think Arnie should be in world's dumbest criminals. He would be a shoe in for number one," Austin just seemed to be digging us deeper in a hole. Arnie looked mad. Really mad. And he seemed to get even madder with every look at me or Austin. I was sure how we were going to get out of the mess we got into. Lucky for us we had people to help us get out the situations we shouldn't have been in anyway.

The police sirens were right out side. Arnie's face went limp. The mad look was gone along with all my fear. I smiled to myself silently thanking Kimmy-Ray for being smart and realizing what was happening.

"Sorry to cut this meeting short but no one is going to hurt my sister now that I just got her back. I've waited two and a half years for her and my brother to be back. You aren't going to ruin this you stupid ass," Kimmy- Ray said coming in in the house. I had to hold back a laugh at seeing Kate's eyes widen at hearing her youngest child cuss. I guess it wasn't a normal occurrence on the Moon household.

The officers came through the door saying, "Arnie McCullens you are under arrest for the robbery of Sonic Boom and for the murder of Lester Dawson. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you. You also have the right to an attorney. " An officer said as he lead Arnie outside. Another officer walked up to me and introduced himself, "Hi I'm officer Ray. I'm so sorry for your loss, but I can assure you that this menace will be put away and you won't have to deal with him ever again." I nodded as he left.

"Ally, dear. You can sleep in Laney's room tonight. Austin already brought your bags up. Go on up and get ready for dinner. Kimmy and I are gonna make supper," Kate said coming over and giving a very comforting hug that warmed me down to my very soul. I always figured that Austin got his compassion from his mother and I was right.

I slowly walked up the stairs thinking about how I was going to tell Trish that my dad had died. They were pretty close too. She would be devastated. She would also come back, and make me forget that anything bad had happened.

I dropped down on the bed mentally preparing myself for the phone call I knew I had to make. My phone started playing an old song that I had set back when me and Trish were in high school, Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston. It was Trish.

"Hey Trish. I have to tell you something really important," I said without giving her a chance to speak.

"Ok, Ally. Im listening. What's up," She said as serious as I had ever heard her.

"I need you to come to Miami. Like today. Tomorrow at the latest."

"Ally, what's..."

I cut her off, "Dad died this morning. I can't do the funeral without you. I really you and even Dez. Just hurry up." The tears threatened to spill over at that point so I decided to shut up and let my beat friend process the information she had just been presented with. It didn't take her too long to react.

"Im so sorry Ally. I'll be there before you wake up in the morning. Love ya girly. Oh Dez says hi. He'll be there in the morning too. I'm gonna guess that you two are staying with his folks."

"Yea, we are anyway. I'm gonna go. I'm in desperate need of some quiet time to think,"I said as I hung up the phone. She wouldn't mind. Trish would just say that I'm beginning to greave and that I needed space. But I do need some space even if nobody really wanted to give it to me. I wanted to finish Daddy's song.

I started writing a song for him before I left, but I never got to finish it to sing it to him.

You tucked me in, turned out the light

Kept me safe and sound at night

Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair

Had to drive me everywhere

You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone

Make a living, make a home

Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night

Scared things wouldn't turn out right

You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree

How I wonder who you'll be

Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Dont toy worry, hold on tight

I promise you there will come a day

Butter fly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away

Flap your wings now you can't stay

Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away

We've been waiting for this day

All along and knowing just what to do

Butterfly butterfly butterfly butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

I felt a tear run over my face. I quickly wiped it away. Then another one followed and was quickly wiped away. Then they began to fall to quick for me to wipe them away. I just sat there and cried, cried for my dad, cried for my career which has ended before it even started, and cried about Austin. I heard a knock at my door. I muttered a come in thinking it would be Kimmy-Ray. The door opened to show not Kimmy-Ray, but Kimmy-Ray's good looking older brother who I had been cooped up in a car with for 3 days.

"Ally? I just came to check up on you and see how you are. Dad is home. We are about to eat dinner if you want to come and eat with us," I shook my head, stood up and walked to the window. I heard the paper crinkle, showing that Austin was reading my song.

I stood there and listened to Austin's humming of the lyrics. His humming seemed to take away all the tears that were falling out of my brown eyes.

"This is great Ally-Cat. Your dad would have loved it. You should sing it at the funeral." This brought on another wave of tears. Austin's eyes went wide and he put his arms around me, trying to comfort me. He began singing Chasing Cars softly into my ear. This made me smile. I turned around in his arms and began singing with him. Our voices matched in perfect harmony.

Our faces began to inch closer. We stopped singing. Austin closed the gap between our lips. The kiss was so much different than when we were teenagers. It was more passionate. It was the best kiss ever. After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart. The realization finally hit of what just happened.

I kissed Austin Moon.

"Wow, Ally. That was.." Austin started. I didn't let him finish.

"Please leave, Austin. I need some time to think. Im sorry. I just don't think there can be an us again," Austin looked hurt, but he didn't argue. He just slowly walked out the door. I threw myself on the bed and cried. It seemed that I was doing that a lot.

I knew that Austin and I wouldn't be able to get back together. The only thing that could hold me back is the simple fact that I clearly still love him.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go yall. I'll try to update the next chapter soon. Oh and be sure to follow me on Twitter for updates and things like that KBearKitty31<strong>


	12. Gift of a Friend

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. High School is keeping me busier than I thought. **

**Disclaimer: I no owny Austin and Ally, but I will continue dreaming. **

Chapter 11: A Gift of a Friend

That night I tried to sleep and not think about the kiss between Austin and me. I tried not to throw myself a huge pity party. TRIED, being the key word. I wish it were as easy to forget about your troubles, as it was to get your troubles. But like they say, life isn't fair. And you don't have a choice to live only half a life when you get a record deal. Luckily, I wouldn't have that record deal very long and I can just run from my troubles.

I thought long and hard about my decision to stay in Miami. It was the right thing to do though. I knew that in my heart of hearts and the only way that I was going to be able to accept my father's death. I knew that it was running away, but without my rock I didn't want to not run away. The more I thought about it the more I realized all I was leaving behind in L.A. Now that Trish and Dez were together she wouldn't want to leave him so soon, so she would stay in L.A, Dez had his life in L.A, so there was no way that he would leave it, and of course Austin has his record deal in L.A. so I would be back in Miami with just Sonic Boom and myself. I could live with that as long as my dad's shop was still open. That shop was dad's life and nothing would happen to it if I had any say in it.

I finally fell asleep at 4:30 still completely dressed. My stomach woke me up at 7 growling. I didn't blame it. I was hungry. I hadn't eaten since Austin and I had stopped at Sonic the day before for lunch. I smiled as I thought about Mrs. Moon's cooking. Her cooking was the best. The cooking reminded me of Paula Dean. She used a pound of butter on everything. I changed real quick into an actual pair of pajamas so that no one in the Moon household would worry about me wearing the same thing that I wore yesterday. I bounded down the stairs with a huge smile on my face; ready for the yummy breakfast Mrs. Moon was cooking.

I sat down in my spot at the beside Austin just like old times. Austin gave me a smile as I sat down. I smiled back even though it looked like a grimace. He could tell and he slightly rubbed my back.

"Ally dear, what would you like for breakfast? Don took Kimmy-Ray to school," Mrs. Moon asked as she walked back to the kitchen.

"One of your world famous omelets would be amazing, Mrs. M," I said using the nickname I always called her when Austin and I were dating. She smiled as she heard. She went to kitchen and not even two minutes later she came out with a freshly made omelet. I raised my eyebrows questionably.

"Austin remembered that they were your favorite and asked me to make you one. I see that they are still your favorite," she said with a smile as she put the plate down on the table in front of me. "On a less happy note, we need to make the funeral arrangements today. Trish called by the way. They land in about an hour and a half. I figured that you and Austin would want to go pick them up. I know that you don't want to make the arrangements without her. She also said that she brought your boss so if you needed to take some extra time off, he would know that it was for a real problem and not just an excuse for not having to go to work," Mrs. Moon sat down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I nodded and continued to eat my omelet until I couldn't eat anymore. That was the great thing about Mrs. Moon's omelets; they seemed to never end.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. The only noise that could be heard was Mrs. Moon cleaning up the kitchen. I picked up my plate and brought it to Mrs. Moon. She took it and smiled.

"You only have an hour now, Missy-May. You better hurry up or your gonna be late picking up your best friend and her boyfriend." I laughed and turned to walk up to Laney's room. Before I even made it to steps, I heard Mrs. Moon's soft voice "Is there a chance that you will ever give Austin a second chance. I know that he really loves you, Ally. Unfortunately, he is like his father and hated to admit he made a mistake."

I didn't want to give her false hope and lie to her, but I didn't want her to know my plan until I told Trish. I settled with a small "I don't know, Mrs. Moon. I really don't know."

I turned and walked to the stairs and went up to Laney's room to get ready to pick up my best friend and her boyfriend. I got a black tank top, a black pair of jeans and a pair of black converse out of my suitcase. I applied a little bit of foundation, black eyeliner, black mascara, and a light black eye shadow. I brushed out my brown hair and left it hanging down my back. I grabbed Austin's black leather jacket and my purse and I walked out of the room. Austin was sitting on the couch clearly waiting for me to finish getting ready. I stood at the top of the stairs for just a second to let him see my amazing outfit. He smiled and put his hand out for me to take, just like in those cheesy chick flicks I like.

"Why thank you Prince Charming. Is my horse drawn carriage waiting outside for us to go to the ball?" I kept up the cheesiness that he had started. He knew that when I started with the Princess stuff there was no ending it. He smiled and said, "Well Princess, I'm afraid that the horses were to tired to pull the carriage. I have a lovely car ready for you though. I hope that it is to your liking."

I smiled and walked out of the house holding Austin's hand. He opened the car door for me and I sat down in the passenger seat. I chuckled as I remembered all the times in high school that he was such a gentleman and would always open the car door for me. I was happy with the progress that we made in our friendship but I was disappointed that it would be over after I told him that I was staying in Miami. As Austin got in the driver's seat, I grimaced, as I thought if I should tell him my plan or not. I was worried that he would be angry. I decided that I would tell him first that way I could get all the bad stuff out of the way and I could go to my father's funeral with a empty mind.

"Austin, I was thinking about what I was going to do with Sonic Boom now that dad is gone. I thought long and hard about this, and I've weighted the pros and cons. I want our friendship to stay together no matter what I decide to do" He interrupted me before I could continue.

"Quit sugar-coating it Ally. Just tell me what you decided. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

"I'm staying here and I'm going to run it. Its what dad would have wanted," I said as I turned away from him to look out the window. I was a little afraid of what he would say.

"Then it looks like I'm moving back to Miami too." I raised my eyebrows in confusion, but before I could say anything he continued, "Ally-Cat, I just got you back. I'm not letting you go that easily. Even if I have to work the rest of my life to get you to forgive me."

"Austin, I can't let you do that. You have your whole career ahead of you. You need to stay in L.A. and work on it. Besides I don't know if I'm ready to go back to the way things used to be." I said as I looked at him. I could tell by the look on his face that he wouldn't give up that easily.

"I know Ally, but you will be ready someday and I want to be there when it happens. We were meant to be to together. Its stupid to wait for us to get back together…"

"I know your right. I'm being stupid aren't I?" I said interrupting him. He was right it wasn't his fault with what happened. I just needed to get over it and forgive him. I wanted to be with him and the obviously wanted to be with me, so why for the love of Aphrodite was I being so stupid about this? I knew the answer as soon as I asked the question. I hated being hurt and I was deathly afraid of being hurt again. It was stupid for a 20 year-old girl be afraid of being hurt like a stupid teenager.

"Wait did you agree with me?" Austin said. I nodded. "So can I ask you a question?" I nodded again. "Will you go back out with me?"

"Yes Austin, I will. But if you brake my heart again, I will be forced to take drastic measures," I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the airport. I got out and pulled on Austin's jacket. I began walking away from him. I felt him come up behind me and put his arm around my waist. I could tell I would like being back together with Austin.

We walked into the airport and Austin signed a couple of autographs and I stood looking for Trish and Dez. I soon saw Dez's red hair and I took off running towards them. I ran right into Trish and she captured me into the biggest hug she had ever given me.

"Can't breathe, Trish. I need to breathe. Oxygen is needed." I said as Trish squeezed me in a huge hug. I was secretly glad she was hugging me so tight. It made me feel better that she was there and was going to help me go through the hell that the next few days would bring.

"Well Miss. Dawson. You look well, given the circumstances. How ya holding up, Kitty?" Trish asked me timidly. I could tell that she was afraid that I would burst out in tears at any mention of my father's death. I wasn't though. I knew he wouldn't want me to be like that especially right after me and Austin just got back together.

"I'm okay, believe it or not. I'm getting through it," I said giving her a smile. "Where did you run off to, Ally-Cat? One minute your right next to me and the next minute your gone. Oh hey Trish, Dez. Congrats on the whole couple thing. I'm happy for ya," Austin said as he noticed our best friends standing beside me. "We have some news too. Me and Ally got back together."

After saying that he put his arm around me and I smiled up at him. Trish began jumping up and down and squealing, while Dez just stood there. This didn't go unnoticed by Austin.

"Dez, anything you have to say about us getting back together?" Austin asked. Then Dez proceeded to say the six words no one wants to hear when, it's referring to a relationship, "I think this is a bad idea."

**(I thought about leaving here, but since it has been so long since the last update you guys deserve a longer chapter.) **

"What do you mean, Dez? I thought that you would be happy for us," I said looking at him with a look of confusion.

"Well you guys have been away from each other for three years. You guys never know what the other one is like now. And before you even say it, two days is not enough time to completely get to know somebody, because face it you two have changed a lot in these few years. The main thing is you two have hated each other for the past three years. Think about that. Whether it was a misunderstanding or not, it happened." Everyone was looking at him strangely. No one had never thought that Dez would ever say something that serious, or him even make a good point, at least not on purpose. We began walking to the car in silence. They were all thinking about what Dez said. He knew that nobody was going to listen to him about Austin and I getting back together, but they were glad that he voiced his opinion.

As we got in the car, Trish handed a CD up to me. I recognized it as soon as I saw the pink words written in my own handwriting. It was a mix CD that I made for Trish's 18th birthday. It had 20 original songs that I wrote and put on a CD for her. The first one that came on was a very old one that I wrote when I was a freshman in high school. It was called, A Gift of a Friend. Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself 'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone It's easy to feel like you don't need help But it's harder to walk on your own

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright _

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side _

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend _

_The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

_And they're through the highs and the lows _

_Someone you can count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you'll go_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's right_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side _

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down _

_Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone _

_When you don't know which way to go _

_And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side _

_That helps you to find the beauty you are _

_When you open your heart and believe in_

_When you believe in, when you believe in the gift of a friend_

"Austin, Ally I'm sorry. I should trust you guys with you decisions. If this is what you want to do then I am fine with it," Dez said a few minutes after the song was over. Then there was like a weight lifted off of the car. We went right back to joking and messing with each other like nothing had happened.

The ride seemed to be over in a matter of minutes because of the fun that the foursome was having. Their small disagreement was long forgotten by the time they pulled up to the Moon house. Everyone got out of the car like it was going to blow up. Trish and Dez were excited to see Mrs. Moon, I was hungry and I wanted to tell her the good news about me and Austin.

"Trish, Dez, it's so nice to see you. I have to say I missed you two," Mrs. Moon said as we sat down in the living room. "oh and by the way look who's home." And then through the door Laney Moon, the middle child walked through the kitchen door with who would have thought, Dallas.

"Hi Bubba, Dez, Trish, Slut. How are you today?" My jaw dropped as I heard her call me of all people a slut with a snide look on her face. I saw Dallas snickering out of the corner of my eye. I could tell that the Laney I once knew and loved was gone and in her place was a girl clearly changed by Dallas Smith.

**And there you go. I hope that was good enough to make up for the long wait for the chapter. And on a more random note did any of my readers see Les Mis? I saw it and I thought it was wonderful. Anyway thanks for reading. **


	13. I Can Only Imagine

**Hey guys Im so so sorry about the long wait. I have no excuse what so ever. I promise I will get better with updating. There are only a few more chapters left in this story and that is including the epilogue. I decided what the next story I will be writing is. Ill give you more details later. So here is chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, but I do own a cute little kit cat. :)**

Chapter 12: I Can Only Imagine

"Laney Moon! Im surprised at you. What has gotten into you?Ally doesn't need name calling and accusations right now. She needs love and support," Mrs. Moon said with wide eyes as she looked at her older daughter.

Laney was so sweet and mild before Austin and I split up. Dallas clearly changed her, but it wasn't in a good way that a boyfriend should. Dallas was so mild mannered himself. At least until I refused to write a song for him. There had to be more to the story than just that, though. I wanted to know the real reason and I would figure it out asap.

"Well, Mom you always told me to be honest. Ally is honestly a slut. You know that guitar that Ally got Austin? Do you know how Ally got it? She slept with some rich guy. That's not the worst part of it though. She liked making so much money sleeping around, she never quit. Even when her and Austin were still together. We don't need her in our lives, messing them up," Laney said glaring at me. I flinched away from her look. I found it extremely hard to believe that Laney would believe everything that she was saying.

"Laney as your brother I love you and stand behind you no matter what you do and say, but can you be any stupider?" Austin liked at her as he led me over to the couch and Trish and Dez took a seat on the couch with Austin and I. Laney opened her mouth to say something to Austin, but he continued before she could interrupt. "Ally is one of the kindest, sweetest, purest girls out there. She would never do anything that horrible. It was something that Arnie made up sk that I would break up with her. You were her friend; you should know that. Anyway you can believe whatever you want, but me and Ally are back together. This time for good."

I smiled at Austin's words. In high school we talked about getting married, but of course it didn't happen. I just hope that Austin wasn't expecting anything for sure soon; we still had my father's funeral to get through and plan. Lucky for me the old man liked to plan. He had all the aspects of his funeral thought up and planned out. It would be really hard for me to do all those things, so I was grateful for it.

"I'm sorry Austin. I shouldn't have in those nasty rumors when I knew that Ally wouldn't do anything as bad as prostitution. She's Little-Miss-Do-No-Wrong. I'm so sorry Ally. Can you ever forgive me?" Laney asked me looking at me with small sad eyes.

"Oh Laney of course I forgive you. You're one of my best friend and you always will be, no matter what," I said hugging her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"I should apologize too, Ally. It was my fault the rumor kept on going. I egged Arnie on for a long time," Dallas said standing up and moving towards where Laney and I were hugging. I just nodded. I wasn't really ready to 100% forgive Dallas.

I muttered a quick good-bye to everyone and ran up the stairs to Laney's room to get my things together. I still had most of my things at my dad's place. Luckily for me I didn't have to take much stuff to LA with me.

After I threw all of my stuff in my suitcase, not so neatly, I pulled it downstairs. Austin was sitting on the couch laughing about something Dez said. He looked up at me and stood up.

"I'll go with you and stay. I don't want to you to be alone tonight. Let me go grab some clothes and stuff. You can go pit your bag in the car. It wont take me long and then you, me, Trish, and Dez will head out to the Dawson residence. The car is unlocked," and with that Austin ran up the stairs three at a time. I rolled my eyes and began walking out to the car. I heard someone come behind me.

"Are you going to be alright with staying there tonight? I know we'll be there, but we can wait if you need to," Trish's voice flowed over me ad I opened the trunk and wiggled my bags into the already full trunk. I left enough room for Austin's bag and left the back open. Just as I turned around. Austin and Dez walked out of the house.

"Babe, you better go tell my mom and Laney bye. They'll have puppies if you don't," Austin said as he got closer to the car. I missed my head and turned to the house. I walked into the house and straight into Mrs. Moon's arms.

"Ok Missy, the visitation is tonight. We will all be there. Laney is going to upset that you left before she got home though. Call me if you need anything today," she said as i smiled and walked over to hug Laney.

"Ditto for me, Cupcake," Laney said punching me in the shoulder lightly.

I nodded to Dallas and walked to the door, with a last look at my other family. I jumped on the front seat and smiled back at Trish and Dez. They both lite up when they saw my genuine smile. I can tell they really were worrying about me after dad's death.

"Ok so we should figure out sleeping arrangements. I guess me and Trish can sleep in my room and you two can flip for who gets the couch and who gets the guest room. I would rather keep my dad's room unoccupied," I said as we turned onto our road.

"Or me and you can take your room and Trish and Dez can take the guest room. Then no one has to sleep on your very uncomfortable couch," Austin said taking my hand and glancing back at Trish and Dez.

"Yea I guess that could work. If you guys are okay with it, that is," I said at the same time that the couple in question nodded.

As we neared my childhood home that seemed to be frozen in time since I was fifteen, I held back tears. First my mother dies and then my father joins her. Even though I'm now 20, I still needed my parents. I still needed my father to give me away at my wedding and to be waiting with my in-laws and husband when my baby was born. I needed him to be at my first concert, my first album being released, and my first #1 song. Those things should be celebrates with him.

With shaking hands I opened my car door and dug my old keys out of my purse. I walked up the sidewalk as Austin got our bags out of the trunk. I stuck my orange key into the door and unlocked the white door. I walked into the foyer. The stairs were to the left which went up to three bedrooms, first on the right was mine then on the lefy was the guest room and then the bathroom and beside my room was dad's room.

To the right was the living room. Dad and I picked out the sofa, the loveseat, the armchair, the side table, and the coffee table. The couch and the loveseat were both black leather with white pillows. The dark oak side table was in between the couch and the loveseat which had a white lamp on it. Then Dad's armchair was to the lefy of the couch facing the 42" flat screen, mounted on the wall. On the shelf under it was the satellite box and the blue ray player. On both sides of the TV there were shelves full of ever DVD and Blue-ray that people could ever want. Behind the love seat, on the wall to the right of the TV was a big bay window that faced the front yard.

To the left of the TV there was an opening to the dining room that had a white table with six chairs. A table too big for just me and my dad, but my mom picked it out and Dad didn't want to part with it.

Then there was the kitchen (I don't feel like describing it so just think of the kitchen from Charmed).

Austin dropped our bags in the foyer and then fell onto the couch. I dropped down next to him. He put his arm around me. I tucked my legs under me and cuddled to Austin's side.

"Well hello, Ally-Cat. What are you gonna want for lunch? Then after lunch we need to bring what you want your dad to be buried in. Mom texted me and told me that the funeral home called her because they didn't know how to get your number and they knew that mom could reach you," Austin said as he kissed my forehead.

"I just want a tuna sandwich. I already know what I want him to be buried in, so we can leave soon and we can stop by the church and give Pastor Dave Dad's funeral plans. With any luck we can have the funeral tomorrow afternoon," I said picking up the remote off the coffee table and turning on a pop music channel.

I got up and walked to the kitchen where Trish and Dez were already making tuna fish sandwiches.

"We were hungry and I heard you say tuna sandwich which made me want one. I already made you one with pickles and mustard," Trish said moving a paper plate with a sandwich on it towards me. I muttered a thank you and quickly gobbled down the sandwich. Then I moved to go to my dad's room. His closet full of button up shirts and khaki pants. I didn't want him to wear something that he wouldn't normally wear.

I picked the blue plaid shirt he wore to my graduation and a pair of khaki pants, a black belt, and black shoes. I went to his side table and got his watch and his family ring he always wore. He never wore his wedding ring, so he gave me his wedding ring when I was a freshman. I put it on a necklace with my mom's wedding ring. I wasn't sure where her engagement ring was, but I know that dad didn't bury it with her and he would never ever get rid of it. I knee that I wouldn't be able to bury his wedding ring. It was bad enough that I had to bury him. I just wanted something that was his.

"Ally-Cat, are you okay? We need to go take those clothes to the funeral home and stop by and see Pastor Dave. Mom already got in touch will all the out of state family yesterday and their flights will be here around 5. She also told me that they ate going to stay here and Trish and Dez are going to go back to my house," Austin said reading something off of his phone. A text from his mom, I assume.

"Okay here are the clothes. Lets go and we can drop Trish and Dez off at your house and we'll be back here by the time my family gets here," I said picking up Dad's clothes off the bed and walking past Austin and going down the stairs.

"Trish, lets go! Hurry up, we don't have all day!" I yelled as I took the back stairs to the kitchen, where Trish was still cleaning up from lunch.

"Okay. Im ready. I was waiting on you. Oh and you aren't dropping me off at Austin's house. Im going with you missy," Trish said as she put her glass of water in the sink and walked to the table to pick up her purse. I rolled my head and nodded my head and walked to the foyer to pick up my purse. Just as I picked it up my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I answered on the second ring.

"Is this Ally Dawson?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes this is she. How can I help you?"

"Its Pastor Dave. Mrs. Moon gave me your phone number and I was going to call you and firstly offer my condolences. And secondly ask you when you will be by to give me your father's funeral plans. Mrs Moon said you would be by today."

"Well we were about to leave to go to the funeral home. That shouldn't take too long and then we'll head start to the church. That should be before two," I said as Austin held up two fingers.

"Okay that will be fine, Ally. I will see you around two then. And I am truly sorry about you father. He was an amazing man. Good-bye Ally."

I muttered a quick good-bye and hung up the phone. Pastor Dave was the one who married my parents and who did my mother's funeral. It was only fitting that he would do my father's as well.

"Are you ready to go Ally-Cat? Austin asked as he wiped away the single tear that I didn't realize fell down my cheek."The visitation is at 5 and your family's plane lands at 2:30."

"How do you know that?" I asked confused.

"Your Aunt Susie called the house phone while you were talking to Pastor Dave. I promised her I would tell you so that we could pick them up from the airport," He answered. I just nodded my head and walked out of the house to the car. I heard my phone chime, alerting me to a text message New message from: Randy

Hey Ally. I'll be driving your car down to you tonight. I figured you miss it. I'll be a little late to the visitation. I'll see ya later kid.

"Randy will be here tonight for the visitation. He's driving my car down. That's when I'll tell him I'm staying in Miami, I said as Austin started the car and began the drive to the funeral home.

I knew I wanted to sing a song at my dad's funeral. I had one started that was almost finished. It only needed the last verse. I pulled out my song book and started working on it. I was brought out of my writing my Austin's voice.

"Ally would you mind of I spoke at your father's funeral?"

"Of course not. Of course you can speak. I was going to sing a song. We can figure out when and everything when we talk to Pastor Dave," I said as I pit my song book back into my purse. I would finish the song tonight and it would be perfect tomorrow.

Austin slowly pulled into the funeral home parking lot. I took a deep breath and composed myself before I opened the door and steppes out. I walked up to the door and pulled them open. I walked up to the reception desk and the lady spun around in her chair to look at me.

"You must be Miss. Dawson. If you will hand me the clothes, I'll get him dressed. Do you have the picture slideshow?"

"We'll bring it to you tonight before the visitation,"Austin said before I could ask what she was talking about.

She looked at him with a nasty look that seemed to say "I wasn't taking to you pretty boy. Mind your own business."

"Well then that's all I need. Mr. and Mrs. Moon already took care of the bill. We will see you tonight," She said as she took the clothes off the counter and walked away.

The meeting only took 10 minutes and I was still a little disoriented. My brain finally registered what she said though, as we piled back into the car.

"Austin Moon, what did she mean Mr. and Mrs. Moon already took care of the bill? Did you let your parents pay for my father's funeral?" I asked him in an angry voice as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I didn't let them. They insisted and told me if I told you, they would kill me and feed my remains to the neighbor's demon dog," Austin said with one hand up in surrender, since he was driving with the other. I let the subject drop for now and focused on the road.

I thought about how easy it was for me handling all of dad's arrangements, because he knew I would be so upset that I would have no idea how to do a funeral. He had his funeral plot, his casket, and the whole funeral decided and planned out for years. He did everything, all he left for me to do is grieve for him. All that was left was to give the plans to Pastor Dave and he would handle everything else.

We pulled up to Miami Beach Baptist Church. It was two blocks from the mall where Sonic Boom was and only a five minute drive from the funeral home.

We piled out of the car once again and walked up the stairs in front of the church. Austin opened the big oak door and held it open for Trish, Dez, and I. Austin took my hand and we walked down the long aisle towards the door on the right side of the alter. That door lead straight into the hall that lead to Pastor Dave's office. The door was open and I could hear I could faintly hear I Can Only Imagine by MercyMe coming from the inside of his office.

Austin lightly tapped on the door Fran which made Pastor Dave look up from his bible. He smiled and stood up, "Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez. Its nice to see you three together again. I'm sorry it's under these unfortunate circumstances." I heard him emphasis the word together.

Everyone said their own greetings and shook hands with Pastor Dave. He motioned for us to sit down. I noticed a picture tacked on the wall of Pastor Dave, my dad, and I on the day when I was baptized when I was 6.

"I remember that day. You were so nervous and you refused to get in the water without your father, but you were dead set against doing it," Pastor Dave said as he noticed where I was looking.

"Yea it was a very good day. Would you mind if I borrowed that picture to put in the slideshow that they will show at the visitation?" I asked.

"Of course you can." He took it down and handed it to me. I took my songbook out of my purse and pit the picture inside it and put the book back into my purse.

"Thank you. I brought all of Dad's plans. Turns out that he had everything planned for years. I'm happy to say that it's made it extremely easy on me and Mrs. Moon. She has been so great and helpful and kind and caring during this whole ordeal. The only thing I want to add is to add is, after you say your bit, I want to sing a song and then Austin, Trish, my uncle and Mrs. Moon want to speak. After they speak we will go straight back into dad's plans," I said getting straight to the point. Lucky for me he understood that is very trying and upsetting for me.

"Of course, Ally. I actually helped your father write these out," he laughed without humor, "I never thought they would get used so soon. I know you are ready to be on your way, but I want you to know that if you need me, I'm here and willing to listen or simply sit with you. I did it for tour father after your mother passed away. You're like a daughter to me, Ally. I hope you realize that." He put his hand on mine.

I stood up and walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. We must go though. My wonderful family is coming and and we must go pick them up. I will see you tonight at 5."

As we walked out of the church, Trish said, "How do you know your uncle wants to talk at the funeral?"

"They were best friends. I know he would want to," I said.

As we got in the car and drove away, I felt the weight of what I just did. I didn't try to make conversation and neither did anyone else. I knew that they knew I would break down if we started talking. I wasn't going to break down right now. I couldn't do that to my friends. There would be plenty of time to break down when my friends weren't around to worry about me. I was going to hold back the tears until the visitation. And just in case I didn't, well that's what I had Austin for.

**Ok there was chapter 12. Again I'm sorry for the long update time. I'll try to do better. Now my new story is School of Rock. It's a Zach/OC story with slight Summer/Freddy. There will be a summary in the next chapter of this story. Dont worry though. It won't be published until this one is uploaded completely. **


	14. I Want Crazy

**Hey Guys so sorry for the extremely long wait. How long has it been? Nine months. I have no excuse really, besides I have been grounded since October and then I haven't been near a computer since Christmas. And to top it off I lost all inspiration for this story. I plan to finish it soon though. One or two more chapters. I haven't totally decided yet. Thanks for sticking with it and giving When We Cared a shot. **

**Lots of Love, Austin Tyler.**

**Disclaimer: Oh wow it's been so long since I've done one of these I've forgotten how to. I own Austin and Ally, oh wait that's wrong. I don't own Austin and Ally. I do however own a lovely Captain America comic book. **

Chapter 13: I Want Crazy

As the car pulled into the driveway, I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. The second the car stopped, I jumped out and ran into the house, up the stairs and threw myself onto my bed. I grabbed my pillow and hugged it close to my body. Sobs raked my body and I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

I heard my door open. I didn't even look up when the bed shifted beside me. I felt someone put their arms around me at first I thought it was Austin, but then I smelt the Pink perfume that was totally Trish.

"Ally, Ally, Ally. Let it out sweetie. I'm here for you. I'll be here as long as you need me. I wish I could say that I understand, but I can't. All I can say is you will get through this. There will be a day when you can say 'I'm okay' without it being a lie. One day you will be whole again. All with the help of friends, your family, and Austin." I could tell that Trish was holding back her own set of tears during her moving speech. I sat up and put my arms around her and we cried together. We cried until we were dried up. We came together to help each other. Together we would get through the visitation and the funeral and anything else that life decides to throw our way.

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt your bonding but we have to go pick up your family from the airport. My mom and Laney lent us their cars. We just have to go pick them up from the house," Austin said as he stood at the door. I smiled and pulled away from Trish. We stood up at the same time and walked out the door.

I picked up my purse that I assumed Trish or Austin brought inside for me. For the second time today we piled into the car with the Moon home as our final destination. We rode in silence. I took out my make up bag and fixed my make up so that my already grieving family wouldn't feel worse or feel even more sorry for me.

"I don't know why you wear that stuff. You're so beautiful without it," Austin said when he noticed what I was doing.

"Oh thank you, but I wear it to enhance my beauty. I would be fine without it, but I'm used to wearing it at this point. Don't worry though I won't wear it tomorrow," I said as I finished putting on my eyeliner.

When we pulled into the driveway, Mrs. Moon and Kimmy- Ray were standing outside. As soon as we were completely out of the car, Kimmy-Ray engulfed me in a huge hug.

"You didn't come pick me up today, normally I would be mad, but I'll only forgive you if you promise to never do it again. Mom is actually picking me up at noon tomorrow so that gets you off the hook tomorrow too," she said as she finally let me go.

"Okay, I promise I will be there twice a week to pick you up from school once I move back down here for good." I wondered if she would notice what I said.

"Oh okay good," and then understanding crossed her face. "Wait did you say when you move back here for good?" Kimmy-Ray asked looking back at me. I nodded and smiled as she squealed and hugged me again.

"Ok we really need to go. We need to be at the airport in thirty minutes to pick up everybody," Austin said pulling me away from the excited teenager.

We left with a promise to come by before the visitation. I got into Laney's car and put the keys in the ignition. As soon as it came to life, Austin's voice filled the car. It seemed that Laney was a secret Austin Moon fan. I turned it down, but didn't turn it off. It was nice listening to Austin's voice. It had been a while since I had heard him sing; I was relieved he still sounded the same. I pulled out of the driveway after Austin, but before Trish and Dez.

The drive seemed to not take that long. The normally twenty minute drive seemed to only take a few minutes. We were lucky to find parking spots relatively close. I got the closet one and waited for the others. It didn't take them long. Austin started jogging towards me when he saw me.

"Let's go Babe. I want to talk to you alone for a minute before Trish and Dez catch up. I think you should try to get a record deal here. I don't want you to give up your dream and I'm sure you dad would want the dame thing. I'm not saying sell Sonic Boom or anything. Just don't give up your dreams, because of this minor setback. You've got the talent, now all you need is the drive," Austin said as he took my hand.

"I know, but I tried to get a record deal here before I even went to LA. Besides it's not a question of my drive, but a question of my commitment to my father's music store. Maybe you would understand that if you wouldn't have left," I said ripping my hand away from him. I wasn't in the mood for a lecture from Austin, especially about something he didn't even understand.

"Oh Ally, you know that's not what I meant. I'm trying to be supportive. You've got to stop trying to make me feel bad for leaving though. There are enough ifs in our relationship without you adding in unneeded ones."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed and I'm ready for this whole ordeal to be over. After tomorrow, I'll be back to myself," I said taking his hand again. He smiled and moved his arm over my shoulder. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Finally we caught up to you. If you two wanted a moment alone all you had to do is say something. Gosh, I can really feel the love you guys," Trish said breathlessly. Dez was having trouble catching his breath as well.

"Sorry you guys. Just remember that we won't get the chance to be alone for the next few days. My family isn't going to let me have a moment of peace while they are here. We had to take advantage of the opportunity. Anyway let's go pick up my crazy family," I said lightening the mood a little bit.

We made it to the meeting place. All around us people were meeting loved ones. There were the separated lovers that held each other like there was no tomorrow. Then there were the army boys who were leaving and coming home. There were the vacationing families who looked eager or ready to kill each other. And in the middle of all that, I saw my family.

The only family I really had left in fact. There was my Aunt Susie, my dad's older sister, who was married to my Uncle Bob. They had two kids, my cousin James who was twenty-five and married with twin boys and my cousin Julie was twenty-one and engaged. They both lived in Miami, so we weren't picking them up. Even though I couldn't see her my grandma Maggie was there. She was my dad's mom. She was really cool for an old woman; she always had been. I saw my uncle Jeremy, who was my mom's older brother. He was good friends with my dad. He had one daughter, but he never married. My cousin Stephanie was beside him. She was twenty-two. We never really got along until after middle school when her mom died. Beside Uncle Jeremy were my mom's parents. My Ma and Pa Kettle. Betty and Carl Kettle to be frank. They were really laid back too. Then there was my Uncle Tyler. He was my mom's other older brother. He was in the middle of Uncle Jeremy and Mom. He was the forever bachelor, but that was the way he liked it. And lastly was my dad's little brother, Phillip and his partner Timothy with their two adopted children, Luke and Stacey. Uncle Phil was only in his early thirties and Luke was 10 and Stacey was 12. They all lived in Boston. That was where my parent got married, and then they moved to Florida with Aunt Susie and Uncle Bob and Uncle Jeremy an Uncle Phil.

Aunt Susie saw me and motioned towards me to the rest of my family. We began making our way to them.

"Oh Ally. Sweetheart how are you?" Aunt Susie asked me as she crushed me in a hug.

"I'm alive, Aunt Susie. How are you holding up?" I asked sighing in contentment at her familiar touch.

"I'm okay Ally-Cat. I'm more worried about you than anything."

"I'm fine. Really I'll get through it. I'm already better now that you guys are here," I said looking at all my family that surrounded me.

"Okay people; let me through to see my granddaughter. She needs her Magpie." Grandma Maggie liked to refer to herself as Magpie to lighten the mood.

"Hey grandma how are you? Are you holding up okay?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Oh baby girl don't you worry about this old heifer. I'll be fine. I've lived through two dead husbands, three dead siblings, and one still born baby. I'll make it through. You aren't gonna get rid of me that easily. I'm gonna be at your wedding to give you away," she said winking at me.

"Not if I call it first, Mom! Hey Babes I bet you're surprised to see you old favorite uncle. I didn't think I would get to come because of my asshole of a boss. I told him though that my brother-in-law died and I needed to be there for my only niece. I would also like to speak at the funeral, if that's okay with you." I hugged him and laughed at his bluntness. Don't tell anyone, but it was a sure fire tie between Uncle Jeremy and Uncle Phil as my favorite uncles.

"I already told Pastor Dave you would speak. I'm really glad you came, even though you might be stuck on a very uncomfortable couch. I'll figure out the sleeping arrangement later though," I said hugging him again.

I was then passed around to the rest of the family. I surprisingly didn't cry. We all walked to the cars together. We got to Laney's and stopped.  
>"Okay so this is how we are gonna so this: Grandma, Aunt Susie and Uncle Bob you are with me in Laney's car. Ma, Pa, Uncle Jeremy, Uncle T and Stephanie, you're with Trish and Dez in Mrs. Moon's car. Lastly Austin's got Uncle Phil's clan. So let's load up and I'll see you guys at the house," I said to everyone. Trish and Dez's crew began their walk. Austin walked up to me and put his hands on my cheeks.<p>

"Sweetheart, please be very careful. Don't cry while you are driving. I'll be right behind you. Be careful, I can't lose you just as I got you back."

"I will. You aren't getting rid of me that easily, Mr. Moon. Oh and I'm just gonna give everyone the house and I'm gonna stay with you tonight at your house. I wasn't sure how many people were coming and a few more than expected came," I said and kissed him lightly on the lips. He tried to deepen it, but I pulled back and shook my head. I didn't want my family to get nosy and start asking more questions than they already would. He nodded and gave me one last kiss on the forehead and began walking to his car.

"Ally what was that all about? Are you and Austin back together?" Grandma Maggie asked me after we all got back into the car. I was driving, Aunt Susie and Uncle Bob were in the backseat and Grandma Maggie was in the passenger seat.

"Yea, we are Grandma. We got back together this morning," It was the first time it had been mentioned and I was surprised that it was just this morning that we got back together.

"I think we should hear the whole story of what happened between the two of you. Then and now, Ally," Aunt Susie said buckling up her seatbelt.

"Susie, what if it's private? You can't force the girl to tell you everything. I'm sorry Ally. I hear about twice a week that you're gonna die an old maid with no love for a man outside your family." Uncle Bob said when he noticed my hesitation in beginning my story.

"It's okay Uncle Bob. I don't mind. I've told the story quite a few times since we're been in town. It started right after Austin got his record deal at the end of our junior year," I told them the whole story of how we met again, about the lies, the road-trip, the hospital and this morning. We were on the road leading to the house when I finally finished the tale. After I finished everyone was speechless. Even Aunt Susie didn't say anything.

"You guys please say something. I hate this awkward silence that always follows this story," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I honestly don't know what to say. You two were so happy in high school, I knew there was something fishy going on," Grandma Maggie said. "Honestly I thought you two would get married right after high school. You complimented each other so well. I think it's a good idea to try out your relationship again now that you're older and more mature."

By this time we were in the driveway. I smiled and gave my Grandma Maggie a huge hug. I knew that this was her way of saying she approved of our relationship.

Austin and Trish and Dez pulled into the driveway a few minutes later. We all walked into the house together. Everyone helped everyone get the bags out of the trunk even though they were two different families from different sides, but they all grew into one family, trying to help raise me. It made my heart swell with pride and happiness at the sight. We made our way into the house and dropped all the luggage ing the foyer, then walked into the living room and sat somewhere. Austin and I in dad's chair; Stephanie, Luke and Stacey in the floor with Uncle Phil and Uncle Tim. Ma, Pa, Uncle Ty and Uncle Jeremy sat on the couch and Aunt Susie and Grandma Maggie sat on the loveseat. Uncle Bob, Trish and Dez went and got a kitchen table chairs. After everyone was seated and looking at me, I opened my mouth to tell everyone where they would be sleeping, but Uncle Ty's voice interrupted me.

"Are you and Austin back together?"

"Yes we got back together before we picked up Trish and Dez from the airport, but before I get into that story the sleeping arrangement is as follows: Uncle Tyler, Stephanie and Uncle Jer, you have my room. Aunt Susie and Uncle Bob had the guestroom. Ma and Pa you have Dad's room. Uncle Phil, Uncle Tim, Luke and Stacey, you have the den. The couch pulls out and there are extra blankets for Luke and Stacey to make a pallet. And lastly Grandma you get a camping cot in the living room," I said looking and pointing to each group of people. "Me, Austin, Trish and Dez are heading over to the Moon's house. We are taking Austin's car back tonight. Austin will be back to pick you guys up."

"Sounds like you got everything figured out, babes," Uncle Phil said with a surprised look.

"Yea I like to think ahead. Are there any questions?" I asked, standing up.

"I don't see how I'm gonna sleep with Dad and Uncle Ty. That's a little weird for me. I'm twenty-two years old. That's a little old to be sleeping with my father. Sorry, but I'm not doing it," Stephanie said in a bitchy tone.

"Well then there are some extra blankets in the hallway closet. My father just died, I'm not going to stand here and cater to your every wish and whim. I thought you grew out of your bitchiness, but I guess going to school in New York set you back. I was never anything, but nice to you our whole lives. I am under enough stress without you. I am not above kicking you out today. I'm sorry Uncle Jeremy, but enough is enough," I said moving closer to her as she stood up.

"Go ahead, kick me out. Make my day. You've been a stuck up goody two shoes your whole live. And everyone always felt sorry for you because your mom died when you were little. Newsflash, mine did too, but nobody even cared." And with that she walked out the door.

"I'm sorry everybody. I just blew that way out of proportion. I'm just so stressed," I said sitting back down in the chair. Austin was standing up so he put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Ally. I don't know what has gotten into her lately. She almost didn't even come. Just give her some time to cool down. You have so much on your plate as it is, don't add Steph's temper tantrum to it as well," Uncle Jeremy said with an embarrassed look. He used to get so furious with Stephanie with how she acted towards me when we were teenagers.

"So are we going to head over to Austin's house? I have to talk to Mrs. Moon. Austin will be back at 4:45. The visitation is at 5. I told the funeral home lady that Mrs. Moon and I would be there early to give her the picture slideshow or whatever," No one said anything and the room became tense. I continued speaking. "So yea, we're gonna go. I'll see you all at the visitation. Grandma Maggie, Aunt Susie if you want to go early, give me a call soon and Mrs. Moon and I will pick you up before we head to the funeral home." I walked towards the stairs to go up to my room to get my bag; I didn't unpack it so it was still packed and ready to go. I picked it up and stood looking around my room. I noticed all the pictures of me and dad. There were even a few of me, dad, and mom, right before she died. I grabbed a few that I figured would go good with the slideshow.

I ran back downstairs where Austin, Trish, and Dez were waiting. I dropped my bag beside Austin and walked back into the living room where my family hadn't moved.

"Food's in the fridge and the pantry if you get hungry. We are going to the steakhouse afterwards so don't get too full. I'll see you guys soon and I really love you guys. Thank you so much for coming. You have no idea how much that means to me," I said to the living room.

Everyone said good-bye. I turned and picked up my purse and walked to the car with Austin, Trish and Dez. Austin already had out bags in the trunk ready to go.

"Before you leave, Ally. Would it be alright if I went to the funeral home early with you? Lester was like another son to me," I heard my Ma's voice from behind me. I smiled and turned slowly.

"Of course you can Ma. I didn't even think about how close you and dad were. I'm sorry. Mrs. Moon and I will be here in about 30 minutes to pick you up. Do you know if Grandma and Aunt Susie are coming early or not?" I asked.  
>"I don't know. I'll let them know you'll be here in 30 minutes. They'll go, Allly don't worry." She smiled a soft smile and walked back into the house.<p>

I smiled and ducked into the car. Austin smiled at me and took my hand. I turned on the radio to a country music station and smiled when I realized my favorite Hunter Hayes song came on, I Want Crazy.

_But I don't want good and I don't want good enough  
>I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love<br>Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
>Who cares if you're all I think about,<br>I've searched the world and I know now,  
>It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind<br>Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
>Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy<em>

"Why can't you write me songs like that?" I asked Austin, smiling, showing him I was just joking.

"He didn't write that song though. He had helped writing it. Besides I could so write you a song like that, I just never got the chance to write it," Austin said with mock hurt in his voice.

I chuckled. "Uh huh, sure Austin. Hunter Hayes has more emotion in one pinky finger then you do in your whole body," I challenged.

He rolled his eyes and turned up the music, clearly ignoring me. I just sung loudly and obnoxiously to the song, the whole way to the Moon household.

Austin pulled into the driveway and popped the trunk. I hopped out and grabbed one of my bags and my purse. Austin grabbed my other one and we all walked up to the door. I opened it and we walked in. Mr. Moon was sitting on the couch watching TV with his arm around Mrs. Moon. Laney was sitting in an armchair with a book and Kimmy-Ray was sitting on the ground playing a handheld video game. It was the same scene that Austin and I walked into when we were in high school a hundred times.

"Oh good Ally, you're here. I started doing your dad's slideshow, but I figured you would want to help too," Mrs. Moon said jumping up.

"Well I did bring a few pictures with me," I said taking out my songbook, which held the pictures inside, "but I'm sure you did a wonderful job and I really don't want to have to do it. It just makes it seem so real. I'm hoping that if we just keep putting stuff off that he'll call me asking to bring him Burger King. I know it's stupid, but it helps me cope a little bit, at least for now."

She stopped walking to the computer and turned to give me a huge hug. I instantly felt loads better. Mrs. Moon was like a mother to me. She can always make me feel better even when I can't think of one good thing that is happening.

She kissed my forehead and then turned and continued walking towards the dining room, where the computer was set up and Imovie was already opened with pictures on it.

The printer was sitting beside it. Mrs. Moon was clearly using it to scan pictures in to use them. It was already six minutes long. I wasn't sure how long Mrs. Moon expected it to be, but if she stopped working on it before it was finished, it seemed a little excessive.

"Okay I think that it's long enough. I just want to add these last few pictures and we can call it good," I said as I sat down in one of the oak chairs. I took the pictures and began scanning them in, one at a time. The whole process seemed to take hours, but really it only took a few minutes. When they finally got onto the computer, I quickly dragged and dropped the pictures into Imovie and without waiting for Mrs. Moon's OK; I walked out of the dining room and up the stairs to Austin's room, where he put our bags.

His room seemed pretty much unchanged since high school. That was refreshing. I threw my suitcase onto the bed and unzipped it. I searched through it until I found a black skirt and a black short sleeve button up shirt that had grey pinstripes going down it. I grabbed some undergarments and made my way to the bathroom to shower. Showers are a great time to just sit back and think about everything that has happened in your life. I honestly think that's where every good idea in the history of the world came to be. The Shower. I know that's where all of my great ideas have come to be. And a couple of my not so great ideas. Okay so a lot of my not so great ideas, but my point is that people think more clearly in the shower. I do especially and today I can't help but think about Dad's visitation and funeral. I felt like an awful daughter. I've done nothing for my own father's funeral. I didn't plan it. I didn't think about it. Hell I didn't even pay for it.

My shower seemed to not last long enough. Too soon the hot water seemed to turn cold and I quickly shut it off and stepped out. I grabbed the giant fluffy towel and brushed my teeth. I pulled the towel off and quickly put on my real clothes. I left my hair up and put on my water-proof mascara and eyeliner. I took the towel off my hair and hung it up. I walked into Austin's bedroom and got my brush and hair dryer out of my bag and sat them on Austin's desk. Just as I did Austin walked into the room.

"Hey Ally-Cat, Mom wanted me to tell you that you only have 15 minutes before you are leaving to pick up your Grandma," He said sitting down on the end of his bed.

"Okay thanks. I've just got to do my hair really quick. Can you grab those black pumps out of the smaller suitcase?" I asked plugging in my hair dryer and turning it on all the way to high.

I quickly pulled my brush through it and dried my hair faster than I have ever dried it. When it was finally dry, I braided it on the side of my head. It was simple and it would hold for tonight.

I put my shoes on quickly. Then, I grabbed my necklace, my purse, my watch and my sunglasses. I kissed Austin on the cheek and walked out of the room and down the stairs to meet Mrs. Moon.

"Oh Ally. You look terrific, dear. Are you ready to go?" Mrs. Moon asked me as she noticed me walked down the stairs.

"Yes ma'ma. I'm all ready to go. Sorry it took so long. The shower felt amazing," I said smiling at her.

We walked out of the house and got into the car. Mrs. Moon slowly pulled out of the driveway and we began the drive to my house. As we pulled into the driveway, Grandma Maggie, Aunt Susie and Ma were waiting outside for us. I smiled and got out of the car and let Grandma Maggie in the front seat. I climbed into the middle of the backseat.

"Hey, sweet girl. Sorry we didn't tell you we would be going. We were a little startled by how you yelled at Stephanie," Grandma Maggie said turning and patting my hand. Ahh, Grandma Maggie, always so blunt.

"It's okay Grandma. I understand. I hate being mean and everything, but she needs to stop being such a jerk. She's always been like that for as long as I can remember," I said smiling sheepishly.

We drove to the funeral home in silence. We all had nothing to say. We knew what was going to happen and none of us wanted to think or talk about it.

Once we arrived, we slowly go out. Mrs. Moon and I left our purses in the car. Mrs. Moon took the CD with the slideshow on it and we went in. When we went in the lady, (Mrs. Moon mentioned her name was Gladys) at the front desk grabbed the Cd and began talking a million miles an hour, "So the coffin and flowers are all set up in the room over there. There are TVs in the room where him body is, the main room here and in the foyer area."

As she talked we walked into the room where Dad was. The coffin was closed, but as soon as we walked in the room she opened its lid. After I saw him laying that box, I tuned out the world and just lost it.

"Daddy? Oh my god, Daddy! I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. This is all my fault. Please forgive me. Come back and forgive me. I need you; I need you; I need you!" I just kept repeating I need you. I probably sounded insane. I knew deep down he wasn't coming back, no matter how much I pleaded and begged. I kept talking through my tears. I felt Mrs. Moon, Grandma Maggie, Aunt Susie's and Ma's voices telling me soothing words. I vaguely felt their hands rubbing my back. Usually the gesture would make me fill better, but right now nothing would make me feel better. I just needed a moment to myself. I think That Gladys called everyone away, because soon I was alone.

I felt like I was sitting there alone for hours. Austin was suddenly there holding me though. I turned into him, talking madness once again. His cologne quickly sobered me up. Since he was here, the visitation had already started. I needed to get it together quickly.

"Baby, it's okay. You can cry; you can let it all out. I'll sit here all night if you need me to," Austin said as I pulled away.

"No I'm fine. It already started. I need to be calm and collected and get out of here so other people can come in," I said standing up. I noticed Austin was in jeans with a blazer and a button up shirt. I smiled silently thanking him for not dressing too fancy. Most people would be, but I didn't want them to be.

Austin smiled and took my hand. I checked my watch just as it turned to 5:00. The two hours of breakdowns, telling people I'm okay, saying thank you for coming, and clinging to Austin like he was the last lifeboat on the titanic had begun.

I moved to the main room and let my family come in to see Dad. I moved to sit in a chair by the coffin. Quickly people came trickling in. They seemed overcame with grief. Most of them my father barely knew, but he touched a special part of them and they couldn't believe he was gone. I couldn't either.

It seemed like I shook a thousand hands in the short time. I cried a little each time, but Austin was there to keep the few tears from becoming a breakdown. Paster Dave, Laney, Dallas, the guy who owned the mall, even Elliot, the guy I went to arts and crafts camp with, stopped by to pay their respects. It was sweet and I enjoyed talking to everyone and sharing fond memories of them about my father.

Randy arrived promptly at 6:15 with my car. He said that he was going to go to dinner with us and it was on him. I tried to argue, but it was no use. He was dead set on paying for my whole family.

The visitation went smoother than I thought it would and soon I was in the car with Austin Trish Dez and Luke (the kid took a liking to Dez and refused to leave his side) on our way to Daisy's Steakhouse where we were meeting the rest of my family, James and his wife and Julie and her fiancé, the Moons, and Randy. Randy was a huge hit with my family, so they didn't seem to mind. It was a nice drive with Luke chattering about Star Wars, Harry Potter legos and SpongeBob. He made the drive light and carefree. I was afraid it would be tense and awkward, but that was impossible with Luke and Dez's childish arguments. God bless children and child-like twenty year olds.

**So here be the wonderful chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed it and will read its riveting conclusion. Chapter 14 Butterfly Fly Away. Be looking for it maybe tomorrow. If it's not up by tomorrow though, I have no idea when it will be up.**


	15. The Best Day

**Hey Guys so I'm back and this lovely story is taking a little longer than I really wanted it to and I am so very sorry for that. The good news is its almost over and you won't have to deal with my very very slow updates. There is one chapter and the epilogue left and yes I realize I said that in the last update, but I had to break this chapter up in two parts. I swear to you guys this story will be finished by the end of the summer. **

**By the way if no one has noticed, each chapter is named after a song so if you want to go listen to it I would recommend it unless you don't like the song, and the song for this chapter I don't even like so I don't blame you. **

**Disclaimer: I am not either Gary Marsh nor Alan Wagner so I do not claim any rights to Disney Channel so I don't own Austin & Ally and am no way earning any money for this story. In fact I'm actually losing sleep and paper while writing this story. **

Chapter 14: The Best Day

Austin pulled into the parking lot by the Moon's Car. They were already out and probably inside with a table. I got out o f the car and met Austin in front of it. He smiled and took my hand. Trish and Dez followed closely behind with Luke in the middle of them.

Austin opened the door and we began the search for my family. The search didn't take long. I saw James before anyone else. He towered above everyone else. He was standing up beside Grandma Maggie and was laughing at something Uncle Jeremy had said. I knew deep down as soon as I walked over to the table that would end. Everyone would become more reserved and they would start watching what they say. I don't want that to happen, but with my family it would.

Uncle Tim saw me first and he pointed me out to the others. They all stopped smiling, but quickly returned them, they all looked like grimaces. We slowly made our way over to the large table full of my family. I noticed that Randy wasn't here yet. He would be here pretty soon, I knew.

"Hey baby girl. Come sit by me. Austin can sit on your other side," Grandma Maggie said patting the seat next to her. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Hey Ally, you look good, cuz. How's the music thing going?" James asked from the end of the table. James was always pretty cool. We got along really well when we were younger. He was pretty awesome, but I hadn't seen him since my high school graduation.

"I'm good. What about you, Mr. Mom? Twin boys, huh? Where are the little rugrats? And what are their names?" I asked smiling and looking between him and his wife, Emily.

"Well they are staying with Emily's mom tonight. The first born if JJ for James Junior and the other boy, the quiet one if Justin after Emily's brother who died in Iraq last year," he said. I figured he didn't pull out the pictures because they were twins and I wouldn't be able to tell them apart anyway.

"So who do they look more like?" I asked. I enjoyed talking about children. Someday I hoped to have some of my own one day. Two preferably.

"Defiantly James. They have my blonde hair though. Both of them are blonde Jameses," Emily said laughing. Emily was really nice. She was perfect for James.

"Poor boys, I'd say. Looking like that lump," I heard Julie say from her spot by Aunt Susie and I'm assuming her fiance. "I feel for the kids I really do." I smiled as the famous Smith sibling rivalry began. James opened his mouth to send a comeback, but Aunt Susie's look shut him up.

"So Ally this is my fiance Shawn. Shawn, this is my cousin Ally. She is the singer I told you about," Julie said.

"Hi its nice to meet you. I would shake your hand, but I don't think the workers would like it if I jumped across the table," I said trying to lighten the mood during our awkward first meeting. It seemed to work though. He chuckled and answered," That's good thinking there, ally. Its nice to finally meet you. Julie talks about you non-stop sometimes." He said. I smiled. Julie and I were close to the same age growing up and therefore we got along really well.

"Hey everybody, I'm sorry, I'm late. I got a little lost. I already paid though so lets go get some delicious food," Randy said as he walked over to the table. "I'm Randy, by the way. I'm Austin & Ally's manager." Pretty much everyone already knew who he was, but I thought it was nice of him to introduce himself again.

Everyone got up and made their way to the long buffet line. I wasn't very hungry, but everything just looked so good, I couldn't help but pile my plate high with the delicious food that I grew up eating.

This was where me and my dad always went to celebrate things. We would eat here and then we would go get ice cream afterwards. It was a silly tradition, but its one that I would really miss.

As we all sat down, Austin stood up with his glass of Dr. Pepper and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and make them quiet down.

"Tonight isn't usually a night where anyone would make a toast, but I felt like Mr. Dawson would want this to be said: Ally you're amazing. You've handled this better than any of the rest of us would have. You've lost so much and yet here you are, laughing and joking with family you haven't seen in a few years. You've taken care of your father's every wish and whim throughout the years. I'm so proud of you, just as I'm sure everyone at this table is. Not only are we proud of you Ally-Cat, but your father would be more proud of you than any of us could ever imagine. So here's to Ally... To Ally!" Austin said as everyone at the table echoed his "To Ally".

I felt tears well up in my eyes as everyone echoed/ I looked around to all of my family. Grandma Maggie, Uncle Jeremy, Uncle Tyler, Ma, Pa, James, Julie, Emily, Shawn, Mrs. Moon, Mr. Moon, Kimmy-Ray, Laney, Uncle Phil, Uncle Tim, Luke, Stacey, Aunt Susie, Uncle Bob, Stephanie, Trish, and Dez, Dallas and Randy were the best family a girl could ask for. Even though they weren't all related, they acted like it. All of them weren't looking at me with pity like I thought before, but with pride and love and compassion. They didn't pity me! I smiled through all the tears and looked at Austin. The most important face. The one whos seen me at my worst and I hoped he would stick around to see me at my best.

"Thank you, Austin, but you guys, I wouldn't be anywhere without you guys. I didn't even really realized how much I missed you guys and how much I really needed you until you got here. I love all of you who are sitting at this table right now; more than you guys will ever know," I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. "Now... lets eat some of this delicious food provided to us by the wonderful Randy."

Everyone dried their eyes as well and dug in. The sadness was temporarily forgotten and everyone joked and ate and was happy, for a while. For today at least. Tomorrow the true test of character would begin.

Austin and I were driving home after dinner. We waited until everyone else had left before we left the restaurant. We were passing by the mall when it hit me.

"Austin can we go to Green Slices?" I asked looking at him. He looked shocked for a moment and then understanding flashed in his eyes.

"Sure, Baby. Sure."

When Austin stopped the car in the familiar parking lot, I couldn't help but remember all the times Daddy and I would go here and chow down on ice cream after something big happened. I would always get cookies and cream with chocolate syrup and gummy worms on the top and Daddy always got mint chocolate chip with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles.

"Ally, its been so long since you and your dad have gotten ice cream. Its wonderful to see you. I heard about your dad. I'm sorry to hear it. He was a nice man," Carlos the owner said as he noticed me in line. "Would you like your usual?"

"Yes please. Make it a large, get him vanilla with strawberry syrup and cookies crushed on top, large as well," I said remembering Austin's favorite. Carlos nodded and we went to a table.

"How did you remember that was my favorite?" Austin asked sitting down across from me.

"You haven't changed as much as you like to think, Mr. Moon. And before you even think about getting out your wallet, I'm paying," I said pulling out my credit card from my wallet.

"Fine you can get it this time, but next time its on my, Missy," Austin said rolling his eyes.

The shop hadn't changed. It was all green; green booths, green tables, green chairs. All of the bowls and spoons were green. The counter was white, but it had green apple slices on it. No one knew why it was called the Green Slice or why it had so much green. It was just the way it was and nobody complained about it.

"Here you go Ally. This one is on the house. I'll see you around later. I might go to the funeral tomorrow if I can." Carlos said.

"Of course you can. I look forward to seeing you," I said as Carlos walked back to the front of the store. Austin smirked at me as he began eating his ice cream.

"I'm getting the next time. This time didn't count. I didn't know he was gonna do that." I said almost in defeat. I was fighting a losing battle. He wouldn't let me pay the next time or any other again for that matter. Stupid nice guys.

"Nope that was the deal Ally. You get this time and I get the next time. The deal is still in place," Austin said. The smirk never left his face. Sometimes the smirk was cute, other times I wanted to punch it right off his face. The was one of those punching times. I wasn't going to argue anymore and he knew it.

As we sat in the Green Slice eating ice cream like my father and I used to do , I could almost see myself starting a tradition like this with my own son or daughter. I looked at Austin and I would be willing to bet he was thinking the exact same thing.

"You ready to go Ally-Cat?" Austin asked after we finished the ice cream. I nodded and got up. This ice cream break was exactly what I needed. A break from all the bad crap that was happening in my life as of late. Austin knew and I knew this might be the one thing I needed to get through tomorrow.

I waved to Carlos and walked to the car after Austin. Austin opened the passenger door for me and I got in. He came around to the drivers side door and got in the car. He turned the key and started the engine and put on his seatbelt at the same I put on mine.

"Have you finished your song yet?" Austin asked as we pulled back onto the highway. I laughed and shook my head bitterly.

"Not even close. I figured I wouldn't sleep much anyway so I can finish it tonight. I have most of it figured out, I just have one more verse and some music to finish. I'm gonna do some piano with it I think."

"I think it will be perfect. I'm sure your dad would love it as well. If you need any help with it just let me know and I'll help," Austin said taking my hand.

I smiled at him and looked out the window. I left like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I knew I wouldn't take Austin up on his offer to help me with my song, but it was a comforting thought knowing he was there. I knew that I needed to finish this song on my own without any help from others. There aren't many comfort in this crazy life sometimes, but when some appear it sure does make you feel better. Austin was my one comfort in this wild and crazy life.

As we reared the Moon's house, I began to feel a little worried. I was worried about the sleeping arrangements. Now that Austin and I were a couple I shouldn't ever care that we would be sleeping in the same bed. We've slept in the same bed before and i didn't matter. My brain was just over-analyzing it and making it into more than it really was. I probably wouldn't even go to sleep tonight which is making all my thinking completely useless.

"Mom and Dad have already gone to bed I bet and Laney and Kimmy-Ray will be in their rooms for the night. Dez and Trish are probably already out like a light as well, so it might just be me and you up for a little while. I'll probably stay up for a little bit while you're writing. Austin said as he turned on the familiar road.

"Ok, I'm gonna wait and shower in the morning. I'm gonna put on some super comfy pants and get to writing. One more verse is all I need and then I can go to bed," I said checking my watch. It was already 10:15 . Time flies when you're really having fun or doing something really depressing or a combination of both things in this case.

We finally came to the Moon's driveway. Mrs. Moon's Mini-van was gone so I assumed that was what my family took to drive in. Randy still had my care until we take him to the airport tomorrow night.

I didn't wait for Austin to be the gentleman and come around and open my door to let me out. I just got out and got my purse out. I waited for Austin and then walked with him to the door. Just like he predicted the house was dark and quiet. We made our way up the stairs and to Austin's room. I put my purse down on his bed and got out my song-book. I also opened up my suitcase and got out my fuzzy pants with hearts covering them and a black I Heart Miami t-shirt. It was my favorite things to sleep in. The shirt was soft and silky and they were my favorite pjs.

"I'm gonna go change into my night clothes. I'll be right back," I said to Austin as he walked into the room. He just nodded and I walked out the door to the bathroom across the hall. I walked in and locked the door behind me. I went ahead and washed my face and hands with the lavender scented soap Mrs. Moon had sitting on the counter. I then changed out of my nice clothes and left them in the hamper. After today Kimmy-Ray could have them. They reminded me way too much of Dad's death that I didn't want to ever look at the black clothes again.

I unlocked the door and hoped I gave Austin enough time to change as well. I guess I did because his bedroom door was open. I walked inside and he was lounging on the bed. I went straight to his desk which held my song book on it. I opened it and sang what I already had written in my head.

I sat at Austin's desk for another hour putting final touches on it, making it just perfectly perfect. Austin stayed on his bed watching a basketball game. Finally at 11:11, I finished the last note. It turned out exactly how long I wanted it to. I was ready for the funeral and even if it killed me, I would sing that song tomorrow with minimal tears.

"You ready for some sleep now, Ally-Cat?" Austin asked as the shut off the TV and I flipped off his desk lamp. Austin had his bedside lamp on so I could see to get to bed. I quickly snuggled under the covers and scooted closer to Austin's side. He flipped off the side light and before I knew it, I was asleep. A very fitful sleep where nightmares plagued me, but sleep none the less.

Too soon I heard the door creak open. I felt Austin's wake up beside me as Kimmy-Ray walked in the door, with her eyes covered.

"Its everything covered up? Mom sent me to tell you guys that breakfast is ready. She made chocolate chip waffles," she said peaking through her hands and then letting them drop when she saw the coast was clear.

"Thank you, baby sister. You may go now and we'll be down in a little bit," Austin said getting up and acting Kingly. I sat up, but didn't get out of bed; today is Dad's funeral. Its a scary thought. I glanced at Austin's alarm clock. It read 8:33 am. I had less than six hours before the funeral.

"I should probably call Aunt Susie pretty soon and find out when they are planning on leaving, shouldn't I?" I asked, not really to Austin. I was just thinking aloud, but Austin answered me anyway.

"Yeah eventually, but right now, just relax. You're not going to relax very much for the rest of the day. I command you to relax, peasant!" Austin said laughing and using his kingly voice again. I laughed in spite of myself. Austin smiled even bigger as he saw my laugh. He always knew who to make me laugh and he could always make me feel better.

"First I'm gonna go eat some breakfast and then I'm gonna go to Sonic Boom and check it out and hang out at the mall with my family and then come back here and get dressed in my black dress to go celebrate my dad," I said stretching and getting out of the warm bed. I got my robe out of my suitcase and put it on. Austin nodded and raced downstairs. I giggled at his childish antics. Mrs. Moon had probably made him pancakes since she made the rest of us waffles and nothing can come in between Austin Moon and his pancakes.

I walked out the door and down the stairs to where I heard voices coming from the kitchen. Kimmy-Ray, Laney, Dallas, Trish, Dez, Austin, Mr. Moon and Mrs. Moon were already seated at the kitchen table with breakfast in front of them.

"Morning Sunshine. How are you this morning? I hope you got a little sleep at least," Mrs. Moon said to me as I sat down in between Austin and Trish.

"Yea I got a little bit of sleep. I finished my song for my dad today. Its pretty good too. I think its the best song I've ever written. Dad would have loved it," I said as she put some waffles on my plate. I picked you the chocolate syrup and drizzled it over the top. I took a bite and moaned in pleasure. They were the best waffles I have had in what seems like years. Of course, I had them just the other day, but still, these were delicious. I poured myself a cup of coffee and added a bunch of sugar and creamer. It was my favorite, french vanilla. It was warm and rich. I drank it even though it burnt my tongue.

"Ally, can you take me to school? Mom said I have to go until noon," Kimmy-Ray asked after I had put my coffee cup down, but before I picked up my fork for another bit of waffle. That girl had great timing.

"Sure. What time do you have to be there?" I asked checking the clock on the wall. It was 7:36. I hoped she didn't have to be there at eight.

"Nine. We have a late start today and tomorrow for mid-terms. The joy of tests. I only have my chemistry, first thing and then I have journalism, which doesn't get a mid-term and then band and then theatre. No midterms what-so-ever after 11 today, but tomorrow, I have geometry, English, Espanol, and History. Which I'll ace all of them besides Spanish and geometry and probably Chem, but whatever. I studied so I'm safe," Kimmy-Ray said as I continued eating. I was glad for her chatter and I think so was everyone else.

"So Dad, do you have to go to work all day today?" Austin asked trying ot keep the conversation going. I guessed so I wouldn't have time to think about anything else. I gave him a smile that he instantly returned.

"Yes, I go in at eight, leave at noon and then go have lunch with everybody, then go to the funeral which will probably last until 4:30 counting the graveside service and then head back to the office until seven or eight to make up for lost time so that no one gets angry that I left at noon today," Mr. Moon said. He was the type of guy who planned everything out. My dad was nothing like that which is why I think him and Mr. Moon got along so well. Mrs. Moon was the same way. She planned everything and usually it went off without a hitch. Austin on the other hand, wasn't like his parents in that way. If he tried to plan anything it never failed that something would go wrong and then he has to just wing it. That usually means he just starts out winging it in hopes for the best. Thats how it happens for me too. My plans never work out the way I want them to, but the difference between me and Austin, is that I'll keep on making plans even if they do go horribly wrong.

"Wow dad, leave any room for breathing there?" Laney said finally coming into the conversation.

"No time for breathing, Laney. You'll learn that as you get older. You can breath when you're sick and sleep when you're dead. Isn't that right, Ally?" Mr. Moon said I smiled and played along.

"Yes, sir. That sure is the truth."  
>"Oh now Mike. Don't put foolish ideas in their heads. Its okay to slow down once in a while everyone. You can't forget to live while you're working and whatnot," Mrs. Moon said as we all laughed at her sounding like she was talking to a group of easily influenced six year olds, instead of easily influenced young adults and Kimmy-Ray.<p>

"Alright, Alright, Kimmy-Ray, go get ready for school. You can't be late and Austin and Ally need to shower just as much as you do," Mrs. Moon said taking Kimmy-Ray's now empty plate and bringing it to the kitchen. The rest of us hurried through the rest of our waffles and in Austin's case pancakes so that Mrs. Moon didn't take it away so she could do the dishes faster.

"Okay, I'll see everyone at noonish. Love you all!" Mr. Moon said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen to tell Mrs. Moon good-bye and go into the garage to leave.

I picked up my plate and Austin's plate and took them into the kitchen to Mrs. Moon. She smiled at me as she took them out of my hands.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth, while Kimmy-Ray is in the shower… well after another cup of coffee. Then I'll shower and be almost all ready," I said pouring another cup of coffee and loading it full of sugar and creamer. I leaned with my back against the counter. I smiled and thought for once through I didn't think about my dad, whats going to happen when I tell Randy. I know someday I want to be famous. I want to sing. I want people to listen to my songs and be happy or sad or even fall in love. I want couples to use my song as their son and dance to it on their anniversary. I want daddys and daughters to dance to it at her wedding. I want people to know my name and associate it with good, thoughtful music that makes people feel something, anything really. Its gonna happen. I don't care what happens other than that; just as long as I touch people's music bones.

"Hey Ally, you can go shower now. You've been spacing there for twenty-five minutes. Even Austin had time to go take a shower as well. You're a little behind, girly" Kimmy-Ray said drawing me from my thoughts. I looked down and noticed that my coffee cup was empty. I really did space out; I didn't even remember drinking any of it.

I put my cup in the sink and nodded to Kimmy-Ray. I needed a shower just to wake me up a little bit. I went upstairs and grabbed some jeans and a black t-shirt and undergarments and walked into the bathroom. I sped through my shower unlike normal. Usually I savored my showers and spending as much time as I could, soaking up the warm water that flowed freely down the showerhead. I dried myself off quickly and dressed even more quickly. Simple jeans, a black t-shirt and a bluish circle scarf simple enough to wear before the funeral. I was going to spend some quailty time with my family at the mall today. I needed to stop at Sonic Boom anyway. No one has been working since Dad refused to hire some outside help and he pretty much single handedly runs every aspect of the music store, though. Probably one of the most successful stores in the whole mall.

"Ally are you ready? Kimmy-Ray is worried she won't get there early enough to gossip with her friends for a while before school and finals," Austin said as I walked back into his room and put on my black TOMS.

"Yea sorry, just planning out my day a little bit. I think I'm going text the family and tell them to meet us at the mall around tenish. That will give us enough time to check on Sonic Boom, let them relax a little bit before they go catch their flight tonight. We'll leave the mall around noon, come back here and be ready to have lunch with everyone at one and then go to the funeral. Go through that, which I'm assuming will be finished by 5 and then we'll get dinner and then drive my family to the airport and come back here and get my stuff and go back to my house, take a shower and then go to bed. Sound like a plan to you?" I asked as I picked up my purse and began walking down the stairs.

"Yea that sounds fine. Lets go ahead and drop off squirt. Its a little early, but she can go study or something until her friends get there," Austin said as we got to the door. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Aunt Suzie: Meet me, Austin, Trish and Dez at Sonic Boom at 10. I figured we can hang out for a little while before the funeral this afternoon and everyone has to leave. I hit send and locked my phone.

"Kimmy-Ray, lets go!" Austin called. "We'll be in the car. You have five minutes before we leave your butt here." I laughed at Austin's empty threat. Kimmy-Ray was probably his favorite sister; he wouldn't leave her behind for a million bucks.

We walked out to the car and waited on Kimmy-Ray. I turned on the radio to some hip hop/ rap station, knowing I wouldn't have to worry about hearing a song that will make me cry this early in the morning. Austin looked at me funny since he knew I wasn't the biggest fan of Rap. I never really saw the appeal.

Kimmy-Ray finally got outside with her backpack. She quickly climbed into the back of the car and clicked her seat belt.

"Lets blow this popsicle stand and hit the road and take me to Hell on earth. You guys are so lucky you don't have to go to school anymore," Kimmy-Ray said as Austin began pulling out of the driveway.

Kimmy kept us very entertained during the drive to West Miami High School. She tried to rap along with the songs that came on the radio. Most of them she didn't know and really stunk at, but there were a few that she rocked out. She had her own set of lungs that could put other professional singer's voices to shame. I knew that Lanet didn't have the voice her siblings had. She couldn't carry a tune in a large bucket with the help of Ironman and the Hulk. It was nice that she tried to be like her siblings, but I think there are less painful ways to bond with her siblings. Maybe one that didn't require earplugs.

Kimmy-Ray quite singing five minutes from her schol. She began to talk though. Her chatter didn't call for any response so Austin and I just let her get all her talking out of her system before she had to sit in a classroom and be quiet all day. That would be extremely hard for her since she could talk to a brick wall if that was all that was around.

"Hey, Kimmy, do you have lunch money? Do you need lunch money?" Austin asked, interrupting a story about a cute boy in her english class.

"Umm, Bro. leaving at noon. Lunch is at noon-thirty. I could use a few bucks for the vending machine though. Tests make me hungry," She answered with a "innocent" smile at Austin through the rear view mirror.

"Sure, here's a five. Good luck on your test. Don't fail," Austin said as he put the car in park in front of the school. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got his wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled out a five and handed it to Kimmy-Ray.

"Thanks, Bro. Thanks, Ally. See you later," she said opening her door.

"Bye Kims. Do good! Make wise choices!" I yelled as she got out of the car and slammed the door.

"So off to the mall, beautiful?" Austin asked pulling out of the lot.

"Actually lets go pick up, Trish and Dez. They can come with us too. Trish might want to do a little shopping. You know how she is. Its never the wrong time for shopping," I said. Austin nodded his head and chuckled.

I sent Trish a quick text and she quickly responded. Of course she was up for a shopping trip. We drove back to the house in no time and Trish and Dez were waiting outside for us. Trish had sunglasses that covered her whole face and Dez looked like Trish dressed him which wouldn't surprise me if she did. There were times when I think that Trish can be too controlling. Still she is my best friend and always will be regardless of how crazy she can be sometimes.

"So after we check out Sonic Boom, can we go to Old Navy? They have a great sale going on right now. And then I need some new earrings for tonight that aren't huge and draw a lot of attention to me," Trish said as we headed down the road towards the mall.

We were pulling into the parking lot when I received a text message . It was Uncle Jeremy: Hey, Kitty, we are right outside Sonic Boom. When are you and Austin gonna get here? Grandma Maggie is getting a little anxious.

I smiled and quickly typed back; We are parking . We'll be there in a few.

Its just now 9:05. I think our plans might change a little bit and sometime between 10 and 11 I might go take a nap and still have plenty of time to get ready for this afternoon. Mentally and physically. I wasn't going to change any plans yet though. Grandma Maggie or Ma and Pa might be thinking the same thing; they are old after all. Even though they didn't act like, they were.

We headed towards Sonic Boom and I immediately saw my family waiting patiently outside the doors. They smiled at me and I noticed that Julie was there, but Shawn and James and Emily weren't there. Of course, James and Emily had children to take off and probably they had to work.

As we drew nearer I fished the keys out of my purse. They were on a key ring with my house key, car key, and a piano keychain. I finally found the keys and jogged over to the door and quickly unlocked the door for my family. I went in first and click on the lights

I looked just the same as always. The counter still stood in the middle surrounded by musical instruments; the grand piano was still on the platform at the bottom of the stairs. The store looked exactly as it did the day I left.

"Wow, Ally-Cat, this place still looks great. I haven't seen it since your graduation. I have to say though; it still looks the same. In fact it still looks the same as when your mother was still here," Aunt Susie said as she walked in and gazed around the store. For a brief second I thought I saw a tear in her eye, but she quickly wiped her hand across her face so I couldn't be sure what I saw.

"Yea, Dad didn't like to change things much. The store has been the same for as long as I can remember," I said going behind the counter to check the cash register. It was still full.

"So do you guys have anywhere in mind to go for the day? There is so much stuff to do in this mall it's not even real," Austin said as he sat down on the piano bench. Everyone just looked at him with a blank look. It was one very awkwards moment of silence. Julie jumped up from her spot on the stairs. "What about the mini-golf place that we passed? We could all use a little fun today. Besides I could beat all of you with my eyes closed."

I smiled. When everyone can for my graduation a few years back, we all went to the same course and Julie and Uncle Jeremy got super competitive, but he won and ever since Julie has been trying to beat him at something. I don't think its going so good though. Last time I checked they were in a heated game of Words with Friends, Song Pop, What's the Phrase, and Moviepop. They were constantly trying to pass each other on Candy Crush levels too.

"Oh keep dreaming, Neicey. You can't beat me. I am the king of all competitions. Didn't beating the pants off you last time, prove that to you?" Uncle Jeremy asked knowing it would rile Julie up. I tried to jump in and intercede, but Aunt Susie had already gave them a look that shut them up pretty good.

"Okay Julie, I think that's a good idea. We could have a bit of fun. It shouldn't take too long so we can still get lunch before the funeral. Let's go do this thing," Grandma Maggie said smiling and laughing. She took my hand and we walked into the dimly lit course and picked up our color coated putters. The colors varied according to height. Most everyone got the orange ones except Luke, who picked up a light blue one, and Stacey ,who picked up a hot pink one. We each got a florescent colored white ball. They would really stick out with the black-lights that covered the ceiling in the course.

An hour later, we were just coming out of the course. Uncle Jeremy won, much to the dismay of Julie. She can in second though with Uncle Bob just one point behind her. I was sixth after ez in fifth and Austin in fourth. He was laughing at my pouting face at him beating me. He loved to gloat, but I didn't mind letting him laugh at my expense. I really didn't care that he beat me, I was just glad that everyone had a good time.

Austin moved his arm from on my shoulders to check his phone. I guessed it was either his mom or Kimmy-Ray on the behalf of Mrs. Moon. trying to find out if we were going back to the house before lunch and where we were going to lunch. It was only a little after 10:30 and Kimmy-Ray and Mrs. Moon wouldn't be doing anything until noon when Mrs. Moon got Kimmy-Ray from school. I was in the mood for a nap though.

"My mom wants to know if we are going back to the house before we go for lunch," Austin said after reading his phone.

"I wanna go take a nap. We did promise Trish a trip to Old Navy and some jewelry store. Tell her we will be back by 11. I can have an hour long nap that ways," I said getting a tad excited at the prospect of sleeping. After the fitful bout of sleep I got last night, I was happy getting just a few minutes of shut-eye before the funeral. I knew that the funeral would be physically and mentally exhausting. I would sure need lots of sleep before leaving and after it was over.

We went into Old Navy and Trish got new jeans and a few new undershirts and we all went into the jewelry store across the way. Trish went straight to the earring display. I noticed the charm bracelet display. I had a charm bracelet and it had a bunch of charms. Prettty much everyone I've been close to has given me some kind of charm. Many times its been something that reminds me of them; like Trish gave me a shopping bag to remind me of her. Or sometimes they would give me something they knew was dear to my heart; like my dad gave me a microphone at my senior talent talent show that I sung in front of a crowd on stage by myself. It was a life-changing experience.

Trish picked out small silver hoops with little diamonds or more likely cubic zirconia. We walked out of the swanky shop and went back to Sonic Boom.

"Okay my lovelies. Its been really fun today and I'm so glad I got to spend so much time together, but I do believe this is where we part ways until noon. We were going to go eat at the Roadhouse here in town and then go to the funeral. You are more than welcome to join us, in fact I would love it if you did. Anyway we're gonna go. I am in great need of a nap and I will have to change and everything," I said as we walked up to Sonic Boom. I didn't bother opening the doors, I would open back up tomorrow for working hours.

"Okay Ally, we will you at The Roadhouse around noon. Have a good nap," Grandma Maggie said with a voice that left little room for discussion.

I hugged everyone and we made our way to the parking lot and got into the car. I didn't turn on the radio and I was glad to notice that no one else moved to turn it on either. Silence is really golden.

We got back to the Moon residence and Austin put the car in park. I got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the house. I didn't bother knocking; Mrs. Moon would know it was us. She wasn't in the living room, so I assumed she was in the kitchen or in her sewing room. I went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to bring back upstairs with me. I noticed a note stuck to the fridge from Mrs. Moon.

Ally,

I have a bracelet for you to wear since I know you don't wear necklaces other that the one that holds your rings. I think that it will make you sparkle and I think you will like it. I would feel honored if you would wear it this afternoon. I love you as if you were my own daughter and you have made me so very proud.

Love, Mimi

Mrs. Moon's letter made me tear up just a little, but I was happy to wear the bracelet whatever it looked like. As of right now though, I was more interested in getting a few hours of shut eye before lunch.

I walked up the back stairs that led back to Austin's room and walked through the door. Austin was getting a game started on his X-Box. I pulled off my shoes and laid down on the bed. I didn't even bother covering up.

Within a few minutes the dead silence was gone and the music on Austin's game started playing and I smiled while curling into a ball. Soon all thoughts ended and I let myself drown in a sea of dreamless sleep.

**Ok guys thats it. Look for the next chapter in the next week or so. It will be the concluding chapter of When We Cared. **

**BTW if you want to see any outfits for this story they are on my polyvore follow me kbearkitty31. There will also be a link on my profile Monday. They will be publish on plyvore tonight though. **

**Oh yea last thing, check out my poll and let me know what ya'll want to read next. All the story ideas I have already have at least the first chapter written, I just need to know which one to upload. Any imput would be greatly helpful. **

**Lots o love, Austin**


	16. Butterfly Fly Away

**Here you go guys; the final chapter of When We Cared. I'm so sorry about the late update. I was gone to my uncle's house for a whole week with no computer and then we went on vacation for a week without a computer. And recently we had a death in the family so I was out of town quite a bit for that. I am sorry that it took so long to get on here. But better late than never right?**

**Also check my profile for the poll I need to know what to write next. I added a new choice too! And check the links on my profile for the outfits Ally wears in the story. I only have one or two more to upload and all of her outfits will be up there.**

**Also in response to Sassmaster3000: Yes, yes I am. Why do you ask?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, even though in a few dreams it is mine and I changed the whole story line and killed off Dez. Poor Dez.**

When We Cared Chapter 15: Butterfly Fly Away

My eyes slowly opened as I felt a cold breeze brush past my face. I noticed that I was now covered with a small throw blanket. Austin was still sitting in his gaming chair, but instead of shooting things, he was watching a Lakers game. I sat up and stretched, feeling refreshed and less tired than the morning. Austin turned to look at me with a heart-melting smile.

"Hey sleeping beauty. You have perfect timing. I was just about to wake you up. You have about 30 minutes until we leave for lunch. I figured you might want a quick shower," I nodded and got to my feet. I stood up for a minute before walking to Austin. He had already turned back to his game, but he looked at me quickly after he noticed I was standing over him. I bent down and gave him a kiss. He smiled as I pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked stroking my face.

"For being my McDreamy through this whole ordeal. For being the perfect boyfriend," I answered standing back up straight.

"Go take a shower. No chick-flick moments here. There are already enough of those in the world," Austin said jokingly. I did what he said though and got my black dress out of my suitcase. I walked out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom and locked the door. I figured a very quick shower would be my best plan.

My shower only lasted ten minutes. I decided on just braiding my hair off to one side and let it dry on its own. I didn't put any make up on; it would all be cried off so what was really the point. I put on my dress and noticed I could only zip it up half way before my arms couldn't reach it. I walked out of the bathroom and drug my feet back to Austin's room. He hadn't moved a single muscle since I left.

"Hey can you finish zipping me up. My T-Rex arms can't do it without difficulty," I asked nonchalantly. He didn't look away from the game as I came to stand beside him. He moved his hands to zip it up and then quickly went back to his game. I chuckled and walked over to the bag that held my shoes. I picked the bright red heels that I wore to my graduation. It was an ode to the last time I had to dress fancy with my father being there.

I went downstairs to find Mrs. Moon, but I kinda figured she would be gone to pick up Kimmy-Ray from school. It was almost noon. I went into the living room and turned on an old episode of Grey's Anatomy. After seeing Izzie, I realized it was an earlier episode, hopefully an episode I liked and not one with the Denny Duquette debacle or the George disaster.

Izzie had just walked in on Olivia and Alex, when Austin came downstairs with a bracelet in his hand I assumed it was the one Mrs. Moon wanted me to wear.

"My Mom told me to give this to you. She said that she was going to pick up Kimmy-Ray and then meet us at the restaurant. Dad will be there too. Then if you want we can go straight to the church. Mom, Dad, and Kimmy-Ray are coming back here so they can get dressed. Trish and Dez are outside by the pool. They are coming with us of course," Austin said sitting down beside me. He took my left arm in his hand and clamped the dainty bracelet onto my wrist.

"Thank you,," I said kissing his cheek. He put his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled closer to his body warmth. Having his arm around me was a great feeling. It made me just a tad bit sad that soon I would be going home to a big empty house full of memories (good and bad ones) of my father. There were hundreds of memories of me and Trish, and me and Austin, and of me, Austin Trish and Dez. I just hope the happy memories balance out the sad ones.

Just as the next commercial break was starting, Trish and Dez walked in from the back patio. Trish was dressed in a black dress that had short sleeves that flared out. It was a sheer material with a cotton material under it. Her shoes were simple black sandals. Dez was wearing a pair of black slacks with a black long sleeved button up shirt. Austin was wearing the same but he had a matching black silk tie.

"Okay beautiful people, lets go get some food. I love the Roadhouse's ice tea and I really want some right now," Trish said picking up her purse. Mine was in the car, but I honestly didn't need it. I was 95 percent sure that my phone was in it as well.

I clicked off the TV and followed Austin out of the front door. I got into the passenger seat and Trish and Diz climbed in the back while Austin got in the driver's seat. We all quickly buckled our seatbelts.

It was a silent 10 minute drive to the Roadhouse. I spent the ride staring out the window with Austin holding my hand to keep it from shaking. The closer the time got to the funeral, the more anxious I got. I almost wished I was old enough to buy a good stiff drink. Just a few more months. I could always make Austin get one and let me switch it with my water bottle, but I knew I needed to be sober to sing my song at the funeral and listen to what Pastor Dave was going to say about my father.

Austin got a parking spot beside Laney and Dallas. They were still sitting in the car actually. I assumed they were waiting for us so that we could get a good parking spot. We all stepped out of the car at the same time that Laney and Dallas did. I was surprised to see that Dallas was in the drivers seat.

"Hey slowpokes. It's 12:15, you guys are literally the last ones here, not to mention late. Mom was considering sent the SWAT team to find you. Jeremy and Tyler were about to leave if you didn't show up by 12:20," Laney said as we walked through the front doors. Our crew was easily found; we had the two biggest tables pushed together plus a table with Luke, Stacey, and James' twins by the big table. Mrs. Moon, Mr. Moon, Kimmy-Ray, Grandma Maggie, Aunt Susie, Uncle Bob, Ma, Pa, Uncle Jeremy, Uncle Tyler, Uncle Phil, Uncle Tim, James, Emily, Julie, Shawn, Stephanie, and Randy were all sitting down and talking. No one else was in the restaurant that I could tell. There were six open spots throughout the table. There were two by Randy who was sitting by Uncle Tyler. I took Austin's hand and made a beeline for the spots. I knew i needed to tell him that I wouldn't be returning to LA to continue my record deal with him. I wasn't looking forward to that conversation. I was lucky as hell he even gave me a ashot in the first place. A twenty year old girl who had a past with his number one aretis. Plus he drowe all the way from LA to Miami to go to my father's funeral. Yea, I'm so never becoming a reas recording artist; plus I'm probably going to hell.

I said hi to everyone and they all muttered a reponce and went back to their own conversations quickly. I noticed the waiter glancing over and then coming to take our order. I wished him the best of luck in my head. He was going to have hell trying to remember what everyone ordered and got to drink.

"So Randy I've been meaning to talk to you pretty much since you got here. I have a feeling it won't be a very fun conversation," I said turning to Randy and ripping the band aid off quickly.

"Oh no that doesn't sound good. Does it have anything to do with that store your father had?" Randy asked light-heartedly. I wasn't sure if it was a good sign that this conversation would go good or if it was the calm before the storm.

"Yes in fact it does. You see so much has gone into that store from both me and my father and even my mother before she died. I would hate for all the hard work we put into it to go into the hands of some stranger who doesn't really care about it like I do. It's just something I need to do. I'm so sorry, but I have to break our contract so I can move back here. I will not though go to another company until our contract would have ran out, but I'm not sure I'll have time even then. I really am so very sorry for doing this to you," I said looking at Randy. The waiter started taking our drink orders and I hoped that Randy would yell at me quickly so I could order a Dr. Pepper.

"Well Ally, I'm afraid that legally you wouldn't be able to break our contract. Luckily for you, you're not going to have to," I gave him a questioning look and he quickly continued before I could ask any questions. "I've decided recently that it might be a smart choice to have another studio. That was another reason I came here. Spice Records is expanding to Miami. That way I can keep my top artist and keep my artist that I see going big places. I'm not going to let talent like yours go to waste because you're a good person who always does the right thing, even when it's the harder thing to do." Randy finished talking with a smile. I smiled back at him. It was like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I felt flattered and humbled that my music career wouldn't end just because I felt that my father's legacy was important to me and the musicians of Miami who relied on Sonic Boom to provide them with quality instruments.

"Thank you so much Randy. I'm flattered that you think so highly of me already. Am I going to need to go back to LA to do anything or can I stay here?" I asked. I kinda figured that I would go back to help Austin move back down here, but that would only be a few days. Maybe even less depending on what Tilly did with all of Austin's stuff after he broke up with her.

"No you can stay here. It wouldn't be too difficult to move our company here. We are just gonna renovate an old studio here in Miami and that shouldn't take more than a few weeks. When the studio is finished we can start recording your first album" I took Austin's hand and looked at him with a smile; happy that the bulk of my dreams were coming true. Randy continued talking though, "Austin on the other hand; you need to come back to LA to finish your album. It will just be easier since we only have a few more songs to record. After your album is finished, though, you can come back to Miami too. There must be something in the water in this town that just breeds singers." Randy just kinda trailed off into his own world. I looked at Austin with a questioning look. What did this setback mean for our relationship? We almost went back to the way we were in high school. This separation could mean the end of Austin and Ally if it was going to be a super long time apart.

"Ally its okay we will get through it. I'm in this relationship for the long run and as soon as I can, I will be back in Miami for you and this time, no one will come between the dynamic duo. It might take a few months, cause Randy forgot about the appearances to make, photoshoots, CD signings and I think Randy got me on Regis and Kelly," Austin said with a look that reminded me so much of the high school Austin who worried at times too much and at other times not enough.

"Okay, but promise me that you're done with Tilly. Promise me that and I'll agree to long distance. I trust you, but I don't trust her at all. I'm sorry," I said hoping he wouldn't think I was being paranoid and clingy. If he did, he needed to get over it though. I didn't trust Tilly and Austin shouldn't either, but he still likes to to see the good in people, even the crazy ones like Tilly.

"Oh Ally-Cat, I haven't thought about that wackadoodle since we broke up. She was a mistake; you are my right, my soulmate, my everything," Austin said picking up my hand and kissing it.

Sometimes Austin could be sweeter than sugar and he was one of the most romantic people I've ever met. I used to think he couldn't be very romantic, but that could possibly be because last time we were together, we were in high school and he was a stupid 17 year old boy who was more focused on his music than coddling his girlfriend. He was still a good boyfriend, but he had his quirks.

"I feel the same Austin; I'm a worry wart. You of all people should know that," I said getting a little closer to him. he began leaning too. I could tell where this was leading, but a voice knocked us apart quickly.

"Alright lovebirds, what's the scoop? I know you have news for us. I can tell by the look on your face," Uncle Jeremy said in his booming voice.

"I'm staying in Miami to take care of Sonic Boom, but I get to keep my record deal. Pretty soon Austin is coming back here too and the gang will be back together again," I said looking around the table. Everyone smiled. I smiled even bigger seeing them happy about it too. Mrs. Moon started crying a little, saying, "my baby boy is finally coming back home!"

"Congrats Ally. Now it my turn for some good news; Your Pa and I are moving down here too. Your Pa finally decided to retire and we're giving the house to Jeremy in hopes that he'll settle down with his girlfriend and maybe have one more baby for us to spoil," Ma said looking at Pa and Uncle Jeremy. I smiled. It was great that my Ma and Pa were moving just a few miles from me. Now if only I could get Grandma Maggie to come to. Both sets of grandparents just a few miles away. For my family-oriented self, that was heaven. That meant that Uncle Jeremy is going to Boston to live in Ma and Pa's house and hopefully now he would come visit me whenever he could.

I looked over at Grandma Maggie expectantly. She laughed when she caught my eye. "Oh Ally-Cat, I love you, but I'm staying right in my house in Middleton. Your grandpa said moving to Florida when you get old is what everyone did. He wanted to be different. I want to do his memory justice and do that. But I'm happy to live out the rest of my days in that big ol' house. And after I die, I'll probably leave the house to Summer, since she wouldn't move to far from Boston as long as she has that band of hers."

I understood where she was coming from. Grandpa always did like the Boston area and wouldn't leave it. Even though he was 20 miles from Boston, he still called it the Boston area. He hated leaving it. He didn't even like going on vacation. That's why me and mom and dad would always take Grandma with us when we went somewhere on vacation in the summer or spring break or every once in a while winter break. Dad and I still did that even after Mom died, usually Trish got to go with us though.

The waiter finally came back with our drinks and took our order. The Roadhouse had the best BBQ in Miami so pretty much everyone got some kind of BBQ except for Luke who went straight for the grilled cheese with extra cheese.

Finally, after twenty minutes of idle chit-chat. our food came. For the next hour and a half we joke, laughed, talked, and ate. Austin kept his hand on my leg during the whole dinner. His hand was comforting and it kept me pretty calm and my mind stayed relatively clear of all thoughts concerning my impending doom. It brought me to the Roadhouse the first time I had eaten there with my parents.

Little six year old me held tight to my parents hands. They were taking me someplace special on account of my blue ribbon in the science fair. My volcano kicked everyone else's volcano's butt. Everyone in the restaurant was so big and tall, I remember it was extremely scary for me and I wouldn't let go of my mom and dad's hand.

A girl- her name was Kim I think-led us to a table that was up against the wall. I stole my dad's spot so I could sit by my mom. He said it was okay though. It was my special day. It was so special, my mom let me order my own food. I had never been so happy. My parents were happy, I felt grown up, and it was the first time I had been to what would become my favorite restaurant.

"Ally, so you want more soda?" I heard Austin ask from beside me. I snapped back to reality and nodded to the waiter. Austin gave me a worried look. I gave him a small smile to assure him I was okay. He turned back to his conversation with Uncle Tyler after staring at me for a few more seconds to make sure I hadn't finally cracked. Maybe I had and just didn't realize it. I checked my phone and noticed it was 1:25. We had been here for a little less than an hour and a half eating lunch. Most everybody instead of eating *cough* Kimmy-Ray *couch* were still finishing their plates.

"Ally, I wanted to ask you if I could see some of your songs. I would like to help you pick the songs for your album. It is ultimately your decision, but since its your first album, I thought I could give you some advice," Randy said to me politely. He was a really good guy and I'm glad that I signed with him and not some jerk like Arnie.

"Of course Randy! I would be honored if you would look at them. I always value a second opinion. Especially someone with as much experience as yourself," I said smiling. "My songbook is in the car. I have a bunch of songs. In fact every song I've ever written is in it."

"Well, I guess we can look through them when I get the new office here. I bet its gonna be hard picking which songs go on the album," He stood up. "I have to go though. I need to go talk to some contractors about the studio. I'll see you guys in a few hours." He then went down the table giving out good-byes and handshakes to everyone. I laughed when I saw Grandma Maggie giving him a huge hug. The face he made was pretty priceless. It was a mix between shocked and humbled.

A long 15 minutes later, everyone was finally done *couch* Kimmy-Ray *cough* Uncle Bob, Mr. Moon, and Pa all got up to pay after agreeing to split it three ways. Austin looked like he wanted to help, but one look from his dad made him put his wallet right back into his back pocket. I laughed at him and he childishly stuck his tongue out at me, which earned him an "act your age, not your shoe size" from Mrs. Moon. This caused me to laugh even more and caused Austin to start pouting.

Everyone who wasn't paying got up to meet Uncle Bob, Mr. Moon and Pa at the checkout counter before getting in our separate cars and driving to the church.

"Randy already paid for us," Pa announced to us as we got to the checkout counter. "Sarah here just told us. We split the tip though." I laughed, figuring that Randy would do something like that.

"Well I guess I'll see you all at the church." I said hugging everyone. They all said their own good-byes. No one pushed me to talk though. They could tell that I was beginning to feel the effects of what is going to happen.

I walked to Austin's car and got into the passenger seat. Austin got in quickly after talking to his mom. I noticed her giving him a purple water bottle. Trish and Dez weren't in or getting in the back seat though.

"They're with Laney and Dallas. Mom wanted me to give you something, but she only wanted me to know about it. I don't even think my dad knows about it," he said handing me the purple water bottle his mom gave him outside. I raised my eyebrows before taking it. "Just drink it, hard- head."I took a drink and immediately puckered my lips. Austin just innocently started the car with a straight face. "Don't drink all of it yet. I would only recommend less than half."

I found it strange that Mrs. Moon was giving this to me. I thought that it would be Uncle Jeremy or Uncle Tyler, but definitely not, follow the straight and narrow Mrs. Moon. But she gave me a bottle of crown whiskey. I never even thought that she would go to a liquor store, much less buy something there. After another drink, I stuck the bottle in the glovebox. Out of sight out of mind. Austin turned on the radio. He hated the silence and here lately I have been thriving on silence in the car the last few days. Even though I had to admit though, silence isn't always golden, especially right before a funeral.

We pulled into the parking lot of the church. We were about 15 minutes early. We were the second car in the parking lot. Austin handed me a breath mint after putting the car in park. I chuckled and put it in my mouth. I definitely didn't want Pastor Dave to smell the alcohol on my breath. He wouldn't say anything, but he would be disappointed in me.

"Are you ready" Austin asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yea. I'll be fine. Can you pop the trunk so I can get my guitar?" I asked him. He gave me a look, before reaching down and hitting the trunk button. I muttered a thanks and opened the car door to go to the trunk. My guitar was a black acoustic yamaha with my name on it in purple lettering. The case was a black hard case with bumper stickers and such on it. I picked it up carefully and closed the trunk. Austin was waiting for me at the front of the car. He held his hand out for me. I wasn't sure if it was for my guitar or for my hand. I decided to just give him my hand. I was a big girl I could handle holding my own guitar case.

We walked through the doors. Pastor Dave was standing by my father's casket, which had been delivered earlier today. He turned around to face us and I noticed his eyes had red rings all around them.

"Ally, Austin. Its good to see you. I have the service prepared," he said in a shaky voice. He handed me a small paper. "This is the order of things. If I need to change anything just let me know,"

I looked at the paper that planned out Dad's funeral.

1. Opening Prayer

2. Pastor's Sermon

3. Slideshow

4. Song 'When I get Where I'm Going' plays

5. Trish De La Rosa Speaks

6. Austin Moon Speaks

7. Song 'Cryin for Me (Wayman's Song)' plays

8. Jeremy Jones Speaks

9. Maggie Dawson Speaks

10. Ally Dawson Sings/Speaks

Words/Prayer

12. Song 'Don't You (Forget About Me)' plays

"It looks good to me, Pastor Dave. Thank you. He would love the music selections," I said holding back tears.

"He actually chose them with me a few years back. Anyway we're going to have the family sit up front on the left. I assume Austin with sit with you?" I nodded as he paused. "Okay good. So we'll go with the first two row, maybe three." I nodded again. "The family can come in right at 2:15. Its later, but that will give everyone plenty of time to find seats and such. Then I'll start. I don't think it should take more than an hour or so. An hour and a half if everyone gets a little long winded. You can go wait in the hallway that leads to the sunday school rooms." I nodded one last time and he put his hand on my shoulder for a second and then walked to the door where everyone was beginning to trickle in.

Austin pulled me towards the hallway. I began thinking about what I was say about Dad. I was last so my speech would be what everyone remembered. It would mean more to people and mean more to me if I just spoke from the heart instead of having a script to look at constantly

Soon Austin and I were joined by the rest of my family. The Moons did not come though. I couldn't help but wonder why they didn't.

"Austin where is your mom and dad? They paid for this. They should be here. They are pretty much family anyway," I said to him.

"They said they wanted to leave this part as a family affair. They thought you would need some time with your family. I was going to sit with them, but Mom said if I abandoned you like that, she would disinherit me. Trish and Dez are sitting somewhere else too. But of course you have me. I'm not going anywhere," Austin said kissing my cheek. I smiled and hugged him. I could smell his cologne on his shirt and it instantly calmed me down. I pulled aways and walked over to Grandma Maggie and Aunt Susie.

"Did Pastor Dave give you the line-up, Grandma?" I asked as I drew closer to them.

"Yes he did. He gave one to everyone that is speaking I think. Are you nervous?" She put her hand on my shoulder as she asked me.

"A little, but mostly because I'm afraid I'm gonna cry while I'm singing my song," I answered. I hated crying and it was no secret to anybody. It was a very known fact I hardly ever cried to people who have ever met me.

"Don't worry kid. You'll do fine. You were born to perform. Even in sad circumstances like this on," Aunt Susie said before Grandma could say anything. They looked like they were about to start crying. I hugged them both. I could feel the sadness sitting like giant elephants in the room. It was like there was a curtain of sadness hanging in the room. I wasn't sure if the curtain would ever come down either.

A few minutes later Pastor Dave came in. "Its time" quietly came out of his mouth. I took a deep breath and stood by Austin. He took my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. Pastor Dave walked into the chapel and I followed. We walked and sat down. Austin, Me, Grandma, Aunt Susie, Uncle Bob, James, Emily and the boys and lastly Julie and Shawn were on the front row. On the second row Uncle Jeremy, Stephanie, Uncle Tyler, Ma, Pa, Uncle Tim, and Uncle Phil with Luke and Stacey was on the second row. I noticed Trish and Dez sitting on the third row with the Moons and Dallas

Pastor Dave walked to his podium and put on his glasses. With a deep breath, he began speaking, "Please bow your heads with me." Everyone did. Except the kids who weren't totally understanding of what was happening. "Dear Lord, Today I ask that you put your hands on each of the people in this church to help them get through this time of mourning and grieving. Watch over the loved ones in this room who are missing, their father, their brother, their son, their friend. Help us all heal in this difficult time. In Jesus name, Amen." Everyone raised their heads and I wiped a few stray tears. I noticed Grandma Maggie clutching Aunt Susie's hand like it was the last life preserver on the titanic.

"Lester Dawson was a man I knew very well. I met him twenty odd years ago when he first moved to Miami. I was there when him and Angie got married, when Ally was born, when Angie died, and now I'm here at his death. I'm here just as the rest of you to tell my best friend good-bye in the only way I know how. it really isn't good-bye though, for any of us. Its more like, until next time.

'Lester came to me one day and said 'Davey, I'm gonna die.' At the time I thought he had cancer or something, but he just told me someday it would happen and he wanted it to be his way. So he told me to write a sermon for his funeral and then let him read first one was too much like a church service so he vetoed it. The second one was too long so it was out too. Finally though on the third try, I got it right. It came out kinda what you see now. Things have changed so I had to play with it a little bit. He told me that he wanted me to make people laugh. usually I'm pretty good at that, but at this time I know it really won't make people laugh as it normally would. In fact, short of putting on some extremely inappropriate comedian, nothing would make some of the people in here laugh. That's okay though. In time you all will laugh again, even if you think it won't happen. Lester's death won't affect us forever." He stopped talking and took a moment to compose himself. He started crying a little at the end. I was crying. I wasn't sobbing, but my tears were still falling down my cheeks in a steady stream. Austin had his arms around me. He wasn't crying hard, but every once in a while a tear would fall down his face and hit me.

"Lester always told me how much family meant to him and he thought that family was forever. He thought that family was one of the most powerful things on the planet. He used to tell me that family wasn't just blood. He said that family wasn't achieved through marriage either. Blood never made a family; love was what made a family. I agree with him and I know that many of you know that too. Lester told me on more than one occasion that even though Trish wasn't his daughter that he thought of her as one. He said even though I wasn't related to him by blood, I was his family. I know for a fact too that Lester thought of Angie's family as his own family. I can tell that most of her family thought the same. One thing he always told me that I will never forget though, is how strong the bond between a father and a daughter is. I know that Ally meant more to him than anything in this whole world." I started sobbing at this point. "And now mrs. Mimi Moon and Miss. Ally Dawson made this little slideshow celebrating Lester's life. I think it will be pretty enjoyable to everyone."

As Pastor Dave stopped talking, the lights dimmed and the screen lower. Then Sarah Mclachlan started singing the sad dog commercial song and I lost control completely. I was thankful that the music muffled my sobs partly. My sobs grew louder with every picture that popped up. Austin was rocking me and shushing me trying to get me to calm down before I started hyperventilating. As the more recent pictures came up, I started thinking of the good memories and my sobs quieted a few notches. There were pictures at concerts, in and around Sonic Boom, and at my graduation. The last picture on the slideshow was one I don't remember. It was Dad, me, and Trish right before we left for LA. It was a selfie that Trish took on her phone. I laughed seeing it. We were all smiling really wide, squished up next to each other. I was in the middle laughing it seemed from being squished between my two favorite people. There was a quiet laugh all throughout the church. The slideshow ended and the song 'When I Get Where I'm Going' came on and the lights turned back was one of the Brad Paisley songs me and my dad both liked.

After the song finished, Trish stood up and walked to the podium. She wiped away a few tears before speaking. When she did speak though, she spoke with a steady voice that I hoped I would have when I got up to speak. "Hello, everyone. For the few who don't know me, I'm Trish De La Rosa. I'm Ally's best friend and with that Mr. Dawson became like a father to me. I met him when I was in kindergarten. He was the nerdiest dad in our class, but he was funny. 13 years later, he's giving me a graduation present and telling me that he couldn't have been more proud of me if I was his own daughter. He said I was like a second daughter to him. How many people would do and say that to me? None, I'll tell ya. He was like a father to me and he was an amazing man who I will never forget. I would hope that all of you would feel the same way," Trished finished, wiping a tear away quickly. The amount of emotion that was in her voice made me realize how highly Trish thought of my father. Trish was my sister in everything except blood.

As Trish stepped off stage, Austin met her and gave her a quick hug. As Austin stepped up to the podium, I noticed the red around his eyes. He had been crying. Crying for my father. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and sat it on the podium, then he began speaking.

"Hi there, everyone. I'm Austin Moon. Most of you know me as Ally's ex-boyfriend, others as her current boyfriend, but being those things to Ally gave me the chance to get to know Mr. Dawson. And boy am I glad that I did," he paused remiencing and slightly smiled to himself before continuing with his speech. "For years I've known Mr. Dawson. Since I was 15 years old and I started hanging out at Sonic Boom with Ally and Trish, Mr. Dawson has become another father to me Before he died he gave me a letter he wrote me and I would like to read it now.

'Dear Austin,

I know that I'm reaching the end of my road and before I go there are a few things I want to tell you. A few things I would tell my son if I had one. I like to think are my son.

First off, Stand up for what you believe in even if no one else agrees with you. It isn't the easiest thing to do, in fact it's one of the hardest things to do. Be strong.

Secondly, honesty is the best policy in everything you will ever do. Any type of relationship is built on trust, whether its personal or professional. Remember that because it is one thing you can surely count on. Without trust it doesn't mean anything. Trust is important, but I know you know that. And if you didn't before you sure do now.

Lastly and I think the most important thing, cherish those you love as long as you can. When you lose them you'll always think about what you didn't do. You think about the what ifs and trust me, you don't want to live like that under any circumstances.'" He looked up at me before reading on.

" 'Austin, the last thing I want to tell you is treat her right this time. You love her and I know that she loves you, even though she's too stubborn to admit it. And I know that you'll protect each other. Be careful though, she's like her mother, she has a temper and a bit of a short fuse. Good luck, May the force be with you, May the power protect you, God Bless, you have my blessing, but always remember and never forget; I loved her first.

Much love and happiness to you my son,

-Lester T. Dawson"

With the end of the letter there wasn't a dry eye in the house, including Austin. He came back to his seat quickly and put his hands on his face. I put a hand on his back and put my head on his shoulder to show I was there for him, but I couldn't hold back my tears and pretty soon he was holding me while I sobbed. I cried all through Toby Keith 'Cryin for Me'. After it was all over, Uncle Jeremy got up and walked up to the podium. His face was tear-stained and his eyes were red. He had been crying and crying hard.

"Lester Dawson was one of my best friend for a long time. Since we were in fourth grade I think. Then he moved away to go to college and a year later, he's dating my baby sister, and then another year they're getting married and he's becoming my brother. I remember when he wanted to marry Ange, he not only asked mom and dad's permission, he asked mine and Tyler's. Les was the type of guy who would go so far out of his way to make someone else happy. He did it everyday to my sister and my niece. There aren't many good people like that in the world, and it royally sucks that we lost one of the best so early in life. But lucky for us he left and equally kind and loving daughter behind so not all hope is lost." Uncle Jeremy finished quickly and didn't cry. He teared up a little towards the end, but lightened up when he mentioned me. Uncle Jeremy wasn't much for all eyes on him and I didn't blame him. I wasn't super excited about talking about my dad in front of everyone he's ever met. I didn't even know half of the people sitting in the audience.

Grandma Maggie was the next person who was going to talk and she was last before me. I was beginning to get nervous about what I was going to say to everyone. Grandma looked pretty calm walking up to the podium. She looked eerily calm actually; like she could do anything. She was smart enough and dedicated enough to do anything that she felt like doing.

"My son Lester, was such a good boy. He was my first boy and that is a bond like no other, different than any bond that life can offer you. I'm going to stand up here and tell you a bunch of memories about Lessy, because you have your own and I know that funerals aren't the most fun things in the world. I will say this though, Don't you dare forget my son. Forget anything else, but do not forget my boy. Do not forget Lester Dawson." And then without another word, without crying a single tear, she marched right back to her chair and sat down. Most people probably thought she was an old caring old woman, who was going crazy in her old age. I knew the truth though, she wasn't going to show a bunch of strangers he true feelings. The only reason she even agreed to speak was to put on a brave face and I think to help me get through the hard part of singing a song that I wrote for my father that he'll never get to hear. At that thought, I started crying for a second.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for the moment that was just seconds away. I stood up, gave Austin a reassuringish smile, and began walking towards the stage. I noticed my guitar sitting on a stand by the podium. I stood in front of the podium with my eyes closed, taking deep breaths while I prepped myself for talking.

"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming. I don't have much to say that hasn't already been said, so in hopes of not being a broken record, I'm going to sing a song I wrote for my dad. Unfortunately he never got to hear it. I hope you all like it, but if you don't, oh well. It wasn't written for you. You just are a lucky person who gets an early special sneak peek.

_You tuck me in _

_Turn out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone _

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far, but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry_

_Hold on tight_

_I promise you that there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Got Your wings_

_Now you can stay_

_Take those dreams_

_And make them all come true_

_Butterfly Fly Away, Butterfly Fly Away_

_You've been waiting for this day_

_All along and known just what to do_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, Butterfly fly away_

I sung the last chord and put my guitar back on the stand. I had nothing more to say. I felt that my song said it all. I walked back to my seat and buried my face in Austin's chest and let out the sobs I'd been holding back all during my song. Austin put his arms around me and I felt him kiss my head a few times trying to make me feel better. I vaguely heard him saying things that were meant to comfort me. I felt another set of hands rub my back. I assumed they were Grandma Maggie's. I didn't lift my head up until I heard Pastor Dave's voice beginning to close out the service.

"Lester Dawson will never be forgotten. He will live on in each of us; in everyone he ever met. This is how we are all remembered, but for great men like Lester they are remembered longer and they are remembered for better things. he will be remembered forever in time by each of you sitting in these pews. Please bow your heads and join me in the closing prayer. Lord, thank you for giving us another day on earth. Take care of our friend Lester up there and watch over those of us who are left behind here to mourn and grieve. Protect us from temptation until we too can join you in eternal paradise. In Jesus's name, Amen." Pastor Dave finished the funeral service and the ushers showed everyone, pew by pew, to the front to see Dad in his casket. I sat there crying in Austin's arms until it we were free to go to the front. At one point I heard Mrs. Moon and Austin quietly talking. I didn't stop crying even then.

I was last in line. Austin stayed with me. I quieted my sobs so I could say good-byes, "Bye Daddy. I'll miss you. I'll be okay though. I'll get through this. You taught me how to do that. I love you," I said kissing his cheek. It didn't feel real though and it created a new round of tears. Austin hugged me and pulled me away. I heard him faintly say, "I'll take care of her, sir. Don't you worry about anything."

We walked outside the church and to the car. We were in line right behind the hearse as per the normal funeral procession line. I was pretty sure that Aunt Susie, Uncle Bob, and Grandma Maggie were in the car right behind us. As we were sitting there waiting for the procession to start, I took out my water bottle and took a drink. I grimaced as I felt the burn on the back of my throat. The lightness that followed was well worth it though.

Soon we pulled out of the parking lot and followed the cop car and the hearse to the cemetery. It was a strange feeling watching all the cars pull over in respect for the funeral procession. It was a twenty minute drive that we drove with only the sound of the radio playing softly in the background. Neither of us moved to turn it up to be able to be heard. Austin did break the silence once to tell me, we were going back to my house to get some food set up for the people who were coming over to the house after the graveside service. Once we pulled up to Meadow Cemetery, Austin parked and I put my water bottle back in the glove compartment and we got out of the car. The pallbearers (Uncle Jeremy, Uncle Tyler, Pa, James, Uncle Tim, and Uncle Phil) gathered around the hearse as they arrived. It was then time to unload the casket and place it above the hole. The hole that is to be Dad's final resting place.

We walked over to the awning where there chairs set up. I sat in one, knowing as soon as they lowered him into the ground I wouldn't be able to support myself. Austin saved the chairs for the older women and girls and he stood beside me with his arm around my shoulders. I didn't hear a single word that Pastor Dave was saying. My brain just wasn't processing was he was talking about. Blame it on the grief. He didn't talk very long though. I felt a thornless rose being put in my hand and I was placing the rose on my father's casket and watching it sink into the ground with my father in it.

I turned around slowly and saw Austin looking back at me. I gave him a small smile, as I finally felt more at peace. He held his hand out for me to take. Mine instantly reached for it without a second thought and we began walking out to the car. Everyone important was going over to my house, so Austin and I were leaving early to clean up and get food set up. Grandma Maggie had told Mrs. Moon and she had told Austin and he had told me in the car. Uncle Jeremy had gotten caterers to bring food over before they left for lunch.

The car ride was short and silent. There wasn't much more to say and I'm pretty sure that Austin didn't want to accidentally say something that would cause me to start crying again. It seemed that he was going to be walking on eggshells with me for a while. It was okay though, I had my brain on its numbing feature full blast so it didn't bother me.

The house wasn't messy when we walked in. I didn't think it would be dirty or anything, but at the same time I didn't think it would look this perfect. It didn't even look this good after Dad and I would spend all of spring break cleaning. I bet that Aunt Susie made everyone clean last night and this morning so I wouldn't have to clean for a little while. I smiled thinking about the nice things that Aunt Susie always did when she came to visit. I was happy all I had to do was get the plates and silverware. Luckily for me dad kept lots of paper plates and plastic ware thanks to his hatred of doing dishes.

Just as Austin sat out the last sandwich platter on the table, people started ringing the doorbell. I knew that I would have to be the one to answer it or it would be rude. I slowly drug my feet to the front door and opened it to see Mrs. Moon and Kimmy-Ray standing there. I breathed a sigh of relief. Mrs. Moon took me in her arms and hugged me tight. I never wanted to let go, but I did. I did though.

"Mike had to get back to the office. He told me to tell you that your song was beautiful though. You're father would have loved it honey." Mrs. Moon said as they walked into the house.

"Thanks Mimi. It means a lot to hear you say that," I said as she walked past me to go to the kitchen where Austin was. There were people walking up, so I left the door open and walked back to the kitchen. If they wanted to talk to me they could find me inside.

I walked to the kitchen where I found Austin, Trish, Dez, and Kimmy-Ray munching on the platters. I heard Mrs. Moon greet the people who had came through the door. She must have went around the back way through the kitchen back out to the living room where people were coming in. I never saw Trish and Dez walk in. I was a little confused.

"How did you two slip past me? I know I didn't see you out front," I said accusingly, shaking a finger at them.

"We came through the back. Figured it would be faster and less people around. I could pass through all the well wishers, telling me how moving my speech was," Trish said with a sarcastic smile.

So many people came up to me and told me how sorry they were, and how good my song was, and how they'll keep me in their prayers, I was going out of my mind and the people all started blurring together. After an hour, I had to get away. I caught Austin's eye and gestured to the stairs. I went up them slowly and turned into my room at the top of the stairs. Then I walked onto my balcony and took off my heels. I climbed up the ladder that led up to the roof. The roof was where I used to always run away to when I couldn't get to the practice room at Sonic Boom. I figured it wouldn't take Austin too long to figure out where I disappeared to. A few minutes later the man in question poked his head over the side and gave me a crooked smile.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" I gave him a look and he backtracked quickly."Stupid question. Just had to get away?"

The sky was turning a pretty pink color and I took a moment to enjoy it before answering Austin. "Yea. I felt like I was dying a little. How am I get through all of this? Especially after you leave." I asked him as I settled into his arms.

"I'll only be a phone call away and you'll have Trish. Sweetie, you got this. You've survived three years without me and I think you've done a hella of a job taking care of yourself. You're Allison Dawson. You can do anything you put your mind to, remember that while I'm gone. You really don't need me," Austin said looking me straight in the eyes. I could tell he was being super serious.

I realized looking into his eyes, he was right. I spent so much time priding myself in the way I became independent. The way I didn't need Austin or anyone for that matter. The whole change I made became noting during this trip with Austin. It almost made the last three years a complete waste of time. I can't let Austin change me again, unless it was a good change like before. I can't just stop being kick-ass Ally Dawson. She was a lot cooler than old Ally.

My dad was proud of my change. I wouldn't let him down again. After everything that happened between Arnie and Dad, the least I could do was prove him wrong and make him rue the day he ever messed with the Dawsons.

Plus there was my music career to think about. I couldn't let a guy change who I was. Then I wouldn't be any better than Bella Swan. No little girl wants to look up to a girl who cares more about her boyfriend than herself. No matter how much Austin means to me, I will not become another Bella Swan.

Someday I would look back on this week and I'll realize it could have ended much differently. I'll realize that even though I lost my dad, I gained a whole other family. A whole family who I'll have no matter what happens between Austin and I.

**Ok guys remember to check my pol and vote. I really need to know what to write. **

**Only the epilogue is left. Look for it later tonight or tomorrow.**


	17. Epilogue

**Hello my lovely readers. I am proud to give to you the happily ever after that Austin and Ally got.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time I will say; I do not own Austin and Ally. Even though I feel like I should after all the headache this story has given me.**

Dear Dad,

Well, its been a year since you died. A year exactly and there for awhile I thought I wouldn't get through it. If it wasn't for Trish, Dez, and Austin, I probably wouldn't have made it long enough to be okay. They helped me through so much and we've gotten so much closer.

Trish and Dez are engaged! Can you believe it? I didn't believe it at first. I mean, lets be honest here, I thought they would break up pretty soon after they got together. The wedding is actually in two weeks. I'm maid of honor of course and no surprise Austin is the best man. Its a huge wedding honestly. I wouldn't expect anything less with Trish. She even asked me to sing a little during the reception. I agreed of course and even wrote a special song for it.

Speaking of singing, I released that album and I have another coming out in a few months. The first one was called Les is More, in honor of you. It's got songs that I wrote special for you. I even dedicated it to you. I got the breakout Artist Award from TeenBeat in April. You're mentioned in my speech. I brought Grandma Maggie as my date and Austin brought Kimmy-Ray. Kimmy-Ray freaked out when they showed her when me and Austin got our awards. We got best collaboration for 'Say Anything'. I get to go on tour with Austin starting this summer. I'm his opening act. Its gonna be great. I've got so many songs that I want the world to hear. I just hope that at least most people like my music. I still write for Austin every once and a while, but my abstinence sorta forced him to grow up a tad and learn to write his own music. They aren't half bad either. I mean they aren't as good as the ones I write for him, but they'll do just fine. Beggars can't be choosers, I guess. Plus he wrote me a love song. It was so pretty. I cried the first time he played it for me.

Ma and Pa really did move down here. They have a beach front condo. Its small, but pretty cool. Uncle Jeremy got married to a lovely girl named Amy about eight months ago. They're gonna have a little girl in about four months. Emily is having another set of twins… girls this time. We have a bet going if they have another one what it will be. I have 20 bucks that it'll be a girl and a boy. We have two more weddings coming up too. Julie and Shawn and Laney and Dallas are gettin hitched pretty soon. I think its great that everyone is so happy and growing up. I get to sing at all the weddings too.

I guess you're wondering about me and Austin. Well the good news is we are still together. We aren't engaged, married, or expecting a baby, either. He moved into the house with me. We just unloaded the last box this morning actually. We're taking it pretty slow. I don't want to rush into anything I'll regret later. Not that I would regret Austin, but marriage is too soon will complicate my life in ways I'm not ready for. Mrs. Moon is already planning our wedding though. She won't admit it, but I think she is more excited about mine and Austin's marriage that isn't happening, then Laney's that is happening in six months.

Speaking of the house, I changed a few things. I just moved into the master bedroom last week. Grandma came down to visit and we cleaned everything out and went shopping for new furniture. Change is good though and I have to let go eventually.

Sonic Boom is doing really well. Profits are up 35%. More people come in for lessons too. Even Austin has to help out every once in a while. I considered hiring someone extra to help out, but it seems weird and unnatural to have someone new in Sonic Boom. That's a little too much change for me. Changing your room around is one thing, but hired help at Sonic Boom is borderline criminal. Trish helps out behind the counter most days. She's gotten a lot better about working after high school. Plus I reminded her, there isn't a job that she can get in Miami.

Her fashion line is really popular. People everywhere wear the Totally Trish line. Dez is doing good work with directing. He directs all of mine and Austin's music videos, plus he has a successful tv series, Alien High, that plays every Tuesday night. Austin and I offer our singing talents every now and again, plus we're both guest starred on it once or twice.

So much has happened and I wanted you to be here for it so bad. I'm okay though. I'll be fine. I am fine. Life's too short to stay in the past. The past is the past and no matter what I do or say thats where its gonna stay.

I love you daddy and even though you're not here in body; you're still in my heart and thats where you'll stay until the day I die.

Love Forever,

Ally J. Dawson

**This is sadly the end of my journey with some of you readers. I know that some of you will not ever read another one of my stories and that is okay. I am extremly thankful for each and everyone of you that has stuck by me with story. Thank you all for sticking with me and giving this story a chance. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**If you do want to read some more of my stories check my poll and tell me which one you want to read.**

**Until next time we meet I hope for all of my readers to have wonderful lives. **

**Godspeed, Live long and Prosper, May The Force Be With You, Follow the Yellow brick road, Fly on, May the Power Protect You, Always, Okay? Okay, Avengers Assemble, The Family Business, Allonsy, For Narnia! Fandoms Unite!**


End file.
